Demon Training
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: Submit your own character. Astarte has been ordered by the Vatican to train those they send to her. Watch chaos ensue as the angel of demons attempts to maintain, not only control over her powers, but keep control over the class she will gain as well as her own children.
1. Let's make a bet

_Inspired by operaghost96's story, I figured I'd start one of Astarte training others to control their abilities. So, you lot get to submit your own characters to take part in the story. I hope you lot enjoy and a info sheet along with the two rules of the story will be posted at the end._

* * *

"You want us to do what?!" Astarte snapped as she glared at her eldest mate. "Teach others how to control their powers." Mephisto stated, not looking up from his paperwork. "Have you seen me with my powers?!" She growled. "I can't teach others!" "You did well enough with Rin." She opened her mouth to respond then shut it when a cry echoed through the room. "Let go!" She groaned and turned to face the source of the noise. In the corner of the room, two young boys, approximately five years old, sat. One of them has dark purple hair with violet highlights, one green eye and one violet eye and a tail tufted with violet and purple fur. The other had green hair, streaked with dark purple, one blue eye and one violet eye and a tail tufted with purple, streaked with green fur. "Let go of my tail!" "No! I wanna see if you can fly!" Astarte sighed and walked over. "Chikyuu! Let go of your brother now!" She said. "But I want to see if brother can fly." "Does he have wings like I do?" "No...But..." "If he doesn't have wings like me then he can't fly can he?" The little boy frowned as he thought it through.

"Now, be a good boy and let go of his tail otherwise you won't get to play with Kitsune." She said. Instantly, the grip was released. "Tell you what, why don't you go and find your daddy? I'm sure he'll have some candy or something you can eat." She said as she ruffled the mess of green and dark purple hair. "Ok mummy." Chikyuu nodded and ran off out of the room as she turned to the other boy who sat, sniffing and rubbing his eyes on the floor. He held his arms out to her to ask to be picked up. "You know, he's going to keep picking on you if you don't act tougher." She sighed as she picked him up. The boy only buried his face into her neck. "Sweet Sora, you know I speak the truth. I can't keep protecting you forever. Especially if I have to take the place of your grandfather as ruler of Gehenna." She said. He still buried his head in her neck. She sighed and carried him over towards Mephisto. "Do I really have any choice in the matter?" She asked as she stroked the boy's back. He shook his head. "The Vatican has declared that for your continued existence in Assiah, you must as they put it, "earn your keep" by training others to control their abilities. So effectively, no you have no choice." He said.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. What do I have to do?" She asked. "Train those who have demonic abilities, be they full demons wanting to better their control or half demons. Also, since you have such control over numerous familiars, you are to train the tamers as well so that they can better control their familiars." He responded. She sighed again and turned to walk out. "I need a place to train them." She said. "You can use the forest on the edge of town. It's secluded enough for what you need." She nodded her head. "When will I meet them?" "I'll bring you your first group of students tomorrow." "And they're a mixture of half-demon and full-demon?" "Correct." She paused at the door, before placing Sora on the floor. "Go and find your brother ok? I won't be a moment." The little boy nodded and scampered off. She turned to Mephisto and grinned. "Shall we make this more interesting?" She asked. "How so?" "A little wager." He grinned. "I'm listening." She walked towards the desk and leaned over it. "If I train this lot, I win. If I fail to train half of them to an appropriate level of control, you win. Agreed?" He shook her extended claw. "So what's the prize?" He asked.

"If you win, you get to do whatever you want to me for a month. If I win, you have to follow my every command for a month." She said. "That's interesting. And worth the wager." She giggled. "Very well. I shall see you tomorrow with my students." She said as she walked out, making sure her hips swayed more than necessary to entice him. "I hope you are prepared for the consequences once you lose." He said. "Who said I'd lose?" She asked as she shut the door and headed off to prepare for the next day.

* * *

_Ok, this is set eight years after the end of "Heaven's demon". Now, first things first, the information sheet you need to fill out for your ocs. _

_Name:_

_Gender (where applicable):_

_Kin of:  
_

_Abilities:  
_

_Appearance:  
_

_Clothing:  
_

_Familiars:  
_

_Age:__  
_

_Background story:_

_Exorcist/full demon/ half demon:_

_Now for the rules. If you are going to submit a character, I need to also know if you want them to be part of a pairing and who they are paired with. The ones who are taken so far are Amaimon and Mephisto. Izumo will also remain in a pairing for the moment, I will change this if necessary but so far, she is already paired with a character as far as I know. Also, if you submit a character, please do NOT submit them as a child of Satan. I would not appreciate having a number of overpowered demons running around. So NO children of Satan. I will change this at a later date but right now, I don't want to include them yet. When I do change this, there will be only one child and it will be on a first come-first serve basis. If you submit a child of Satan before I decide to include one, I may not include them in the story. Aside from that, there are no other rules. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Oh and the information about gender really only applies to characters whose name can be both male and female. _

_Ok, I hope you lot take part and enjoy the story. I can't wait to see what characters you come up with. Until then this is sayonara from the pyschotic author._


	2. Meet your students

As the sun began its descent from the peak of mid-day, Astarte stood in the clearing where she would train others and waited. Small orbs of purple flames danced around her. "What do you think Kitsune? Is it a good representation of fox-fire?" She asked her oldest and closest familiar. The three-tailed fox demon nodded. "It is perfect mistress." He stated. "Hmm, and it is a good way to show Aniue where I am. Even though the presence of my familiars should alert him to my presence in the forest." She grinned. "Forgive my ignorance mistress, but why did you summon so many familiars and then send them out to patrol the forest?" Kitsune asked. Before she could respond, several shrieks and yells emerged from the west. "There's your answer sweet Kitsune. That, and by having them patrol, they will discourage any nosey exorcists from disturbing me." She laughed when she heard a familiar voice. "Ossa! Put her down! She's not food!" She giggled as she heard another yelp and a thud. She turned to the west to see Mephisto storm through the trees, followed by several rather bedraggled looking students.

"You seem to have had some minor issues getting here Aniue." She said as she placed her katana on the ground and walked towards them, the fox-fire still dancing around her. "Hmm, running into a man-eating Wendigo and having him refuse to release one of the students is a minor issue." He snapped sarcastically. "Now Aniue, don't blame poor Ossa. He's just excitable that's all. Kinda like a big puppy." She looked past him to the three terrified students. "This is it?" She asked. "To start with yes. I'll leave you to deal with introductions." With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke. She sighed and turned to the three students. "Alright, do you lot wanna tell me your names?" She asked. The first of the two girls stepped forward. She had black hair pulled back into a pony-tail, tan skin and brown eyes. "I'm Megumi Makimachi." She stated. Astarte looked her up and down. "I notice you've come prepared for this training session." Megumi wore a black tank-top and cargo pants as well as combat boots. "So what are you?" "Half-demon." "Kin of?" "Azazel." Astarte nodded. "The smith who created my blade." She turned to the second girl. "What about you?"

She stepped forward, looking rather pale and ruffled. She had wavy blonde hair with sea-green eyes and was slightly shorter than Megumi. _So she was the one Ossa grabbed. _Astarte thought. "I'm Noel Simens." She stammered. "I take it you got a fright from Ossa then?" Noel squeaked when Ossa was mentioned. "So what are you?" "I'm half-demon as well." "Kin of?" "Asmodeus." Once again Astarte nodded before turning to the last student, the only boys of the group. "What about you?" He nodded. "I'm Drake Ashton." He said confidently. Silence ruled momentarily as she looked him up and down. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he also appeared to be Caucasian. "And?" Astarte asked. "Pardon?" "Are you a half-demon?" Drake paused. "I um...don't actually know." He said, looking down at the ground. "Ok then...I guess I have to try harder with you." She stepped back and looked at her class. "First things first, are any of you able to summon familiars?" Noel raised her hand. "Ok, one don't raise your hand because it makes me feel like a teacher which makes me feel old because I haven't had a teacher for three centuries now. Two, you need to speak to me in order for me to learn more about you." Astarte stated. "Ok miss." "And don't call me miss! I hate that term. Call me Astarte...Or if we're around humans, Alessa." She placed her hands on her hips. "Ok now, will you summon your familiar for me?" She asked.

Noel nodded. "_On swift wing I summon thee. Bat of hell answer me_" Hellfire burned brightly as a large bat demon erupted out of the ground and flew above Noel. "Hmm...slightly showy on the entrance but overall, you appear to have at least some control." She turned on her heel. "Come on." She said. "Wait, we're not training here?" Drake called as he ran after her. "Of course not. That was where we meet. It's too open for training. There's some caves just to the north we can use." She explained as she led them away. "Noel, you may need to remember a better choice of outfit for next time." She added as she led them away, glancing at the purple blouse, dark skinny jeans and high-heeled boots she wore. She also glanced at the skeleton hoodie and dark blue pants Drake wore. "I may bother Aniue about getting you lot uniforms for this." She murmured. She led them through the trees, listening to the odd curse and the pants as they trampled through the undergrowth. "Ok, let's start with seeing what you lot can do. Noel, you go first." "Why me?" "Because I said so." Noel glared at her. "I think you should make Drake go first Astarte." She suggested. Astarte felt something try to influence her. "Ah, the power of suggestion like your father. I really hate him for that."

Noel stared. "You...you didn't do it." She gasped. "Oh, your powers are too weak to work on a demon that is as powerful as me. What else can you do?" Noel still stared. "I can influence people's desires and have increased speed and healing abilities." Astarte nodded. "And you appear to have some control already which makes my job easier. Next!" Megumi stepped forward and focused intently. Out of the elements, she formed a small blade. "Ok, the potential to be a master weapon smith like your father. Anything else?" "I can't be burned by earthly fire." Astarte tilted her head to one side. "That just leaves you Drake. What can you do?" She waited as he shifted forward. Kitsune appeared and draped himself around her shoulder. _He seems lazy mistress._ He growled in the language of Gehenna. _True...But we do need to train them in order for me to win my bet with Aniue._ Drake stood and let out a sigh before showing off his abilities. First, he made claws appear from his fingers, then his arms became blades. Scythes appeared on his arms next and he formed blades on his legs. Finally he showed off the black blade armour that covered first just one arm, then his entire body. "Anything else?" Astarte asked him. "I can heal any injury..." He said.

There was a glint of metal in the sunlight then a spurt of warmth struck Megumi on the hand. They all stared in horror at Drake's arm which now lay upon the floor, blood spurting from the wound on his shoulder. Silence ruled then the screaming started. Drake screamed in pure agony as the wound started to heal itself. Megumi paled and Noel vomited as Astarte sighed and sheathed her blade. "Calm down. He'll live." She said. "YOU CUT MY ARM OFF!" He yelled. "To test your abilities. Now, does it hurt?" "Of course it hurts! You cut my arm off!" Astarte shook her head and looked at Kitsune. "I think I have my work cut out with this." "Perhaps mistress did bite off more than she could chew." The fox said. She turned back to the students. "Ok, I'll take you back to the academy now and we'll meet up again tomorrow. For your first session." She said. She whistled and a screech echoed from above. They all froze as a huge chimera flew down to where they stood and bowed before her. "Sweet Baphomet, would you allow us the honour of riding upon your back to return to the academy?" Baphomet nodded. **The honour would be mine princess. For who else amongst my kind would be able to say they were graced with the chance to have the princess travel with them?** She laughed and petted the middle head before walking over to Drake. "Come on you, up you go." She said as she lifted him onto Baphomet's back. "Come on girls. The sooner we get back, the sooner you lot can rest up for tomorrow." She said as she clambered up onto the chimera.

Within a few moments, the great chimera landed by the fountain in the centre of the academy and let them off. Drake grimaced as he arm slowly healed more. The three of them walked away, murmuring to each other. "I can't believe she chopped your arm off! I know! You think she'd have warned me. But still, at least we know now that she's...well unconventional." She watched them before turning to Baphomet. "Go and inform the others you are all dismissed ok?" She said. The chimera bowed and flew off as she heard rapid foot-falls and simultaneous cries. "Mummy!" She turned and held her arms out as both Sora and Chikyuu flung themselves at her, followed by Amaimon. "Ah, my little darlings. I hope you behaved today." She said as she placed a kiss on each of their heads. "Daddy showed me how to summon hob-goblins!" Chikyuu cried. "Did he now? I thought we had agreed that when the time was right, you would be taught by both me and your fathers on how to summon familiars?" She said as she looked at Amaimon. "He wouldn't behave so I said I would teach him if he behaved." Amaimon said.

"Really? Well why didn't you punish him if he was misbehaving?" She asked. "Oh yeah...I forgot about that." Amaimon said. She shook her head and leant in close to him. "As soon as these two have gone to bed, I will remind you about punishments." She whispered. He froze and glanced at her. "Now, do you two want to hear a funny story?" She said as she turned and began to walk away. As she did, she moved her tail to attract his attention to her hips and made sure that her hips swayed and her tail wagged to entice him. "Mummy, why has daddy gone bright red?" Chikyuu asked. "Oh, you're not old enough to know just yet." She purred. She walked towards the room the boys slept in. "Mummy, can we go with you tomorrow?" Sora asked. "We'll see darlings. We'll see." She said. She smiled secretly. "In fact, let me talk to daddy and I'm sure you'll be able to come along." She said. The two boys cheered. She grinned. If the boys came, it would make everything even more interesting.


	3. New students equals security?

_Lots of characters introduced in this chapter. But hopefully you will stick with it._

* * *

She stood in the clearing, waiting for them once again. But rather than her familiars this time, she was accompanied by someone else. "Mummy, why are we here again?" Sora asked. Astarte laughed softly and picked up the young boy as he pulled at her stocking. "Because, my little darling, I have to train this lot to control themselves. If I don't those nasty people at the Vatican will make us go back to Gehenna." She said. "But you're a princess there." Sora stated. "Yes, and you and your brother are my princes. But we don't have as much freedom to do what we want there. Remember how mummy was always being followed by several others?" He nodded. "Mummy didn't seem happy when we were with grandfather." He said. "But she's happy here and so are you right?" He nodded again. She smiled then heard branches breaking. "Ah, here they come." She murmured. She turned and frowned when she saw a new student with them. The new girl had soft red, almost pink hair and large yellowy-green eyes with no pupils or whites. She had pale skin and appeared to be shorter than the others with a slim build.

"Mummy, why is she wearing snow boots?" Chikyuu asked, tugging at her boot. "I don't know darling." She murmured as she looked the girl up and down. She noted the singe marks and claw marks on the brown leather trench coat and the red camisole and worn blue jeans she wore. **Why is she wearing a supply belt?** Amaimon growled to her. **I don't know**. She shook her head and placed Sora down on the ground before turning once again to the students. "So...I see we have a new student. Care to introduce yourself?" She asked. The girl stared at her. "Amixtri" She said bluntly. "Ok...and are..." "Half demon. Daughter of the bastard Iblis." She snapped. Astarte blinked, surprised by the harshness in the tone. "Something tells me you have ...issues with my brother." Amixtri shrugged. "Only issue is how he killed my mother." "Ah. Moving on." She said, turning and leading them back towards the caves. She led the mis-matched bunch to the caves and hopped up onto the roof of one. "Ok, today we're gonna start by having gain more confidence in your abilities. Megumi, I want you to practice crafting larger weapons from the elements got it?" Megumi nodded.

"Drake, I want you to work on shifting between your blades and armour faster. The time it takes for you to change between them is too slow and leaves you open to attacks. Also, work on your senses as without them, you are susceptible to attacks." Drake mumbled "Yeah, and the fact you don't warn people before chopping their arms off isn't a factor." Astarte turned. "Did you say something?" Her face dangerously happy looking. "Nothing." He quickly said. "I thought as much. And Noel, you need to work more on your power of suggestion. It's good but isn't strong enough yet. You need to strengthen it." Noel nodded, slightly more confident considering she didn't get attacked on her way to the session. "Ok, that just leaves you Amixtri." She said as she turned and jumped when she spotted her standing right behind her. "Eaugh! Don't...don't do that." She said. "Now, what's your ability?"

Amixtri sighed and unveiled claws of bright red flames as well as flames appearing on the horns on her head as well as a fiery tail. "Ok then...Do more flames appear in the heat of battle?" She asked. "Only in cases of extreme concentration or emotional debt." Amixtri said. Astarte tilted her head to one side again. "Right. Perhaps you should focus on how to improve your skills in battle...hang on one moment..." She held up one claw before conjuring several orbs of purple flames and throwing them at the others who had been listening in. "GET BACK TO TRAINING!" She roared. Giggling emerged from Sora and Chikyuu, making Amixtri look at them oddly. "Problem?" Astarte asked. "No." "Well then, for your training, I want you to work on using your flames as a long distance weapon as well as a close-range weapon. Also, I want you to have more confidence in them." Amixtri glanced at her. "You're kinda like Rin Okumura. He too was scared of his flames before I started training him." She clicked her fingers and a small imp appeared with a target. "Try to hit the target with just your flames." She said before moving back and leaning on the edge of the cave mouth.

Amixtri watched her before looking at the target and sighing. She focused but her flame flew off to the left. "You rely on them too much for close-range battles. As hypocritical as this may sound, a blade cannot be successful in all battles." Astarte stated. Amixtri glared at her. "Your flames are your one true friend in battle. The only one you can truly rely upon. If you don't have confidence in them, you will not win." Astarte stated. She paused when she heard the cracking of branches. "_He who feasts of flesh and bone, answer the call of the heir to the throne._" She murmured. The ground opened to reveal the Wendigo Ossa, causing Noel to squeak and move away. "Ossa, go and see who it is making that noise. And if you see them as a threat, remove them." She stated softly. The great Wendigo nodded and merged into the air. A few moments later, startled yells emerged from the woods. "I wonder who it was." Amaimon stated. Before they could respond, a familiar voice called out. "PUT ME DOWN YOU OVER-SIZED BAG OF BONES! I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

The two of them stared at each other. "Was that...?" "I think it was." The students all stopped and stared as Ossa bounded back to Astarte, a writhing figure suspended in the air by their ankle and several strangers following behind. Astarte and Amaimon collapsed into fits of laughter when they saw who Ossa had grabbed. "Mummy, why does Ossa have a hold of daddy?" Sora asked. Astarte looked at the little boy before laughing even harder. "This isn't funny!" Mephisto growled. "Oh but it is!" "We need a camera" "Ow! Oh, it hurts to laugh but I can't stop." The two demons rolled around on their backs, holding their sides and laughing manically. The long, skeletal tail of the Wendigo wagged backwards and forwards as they laughed. Astarte looked past him to see the new students. "You brought more?" She asked, as she fought back giggles. "If you get your over-sized bone bag to drop me, I can introduce them." Mephisto growled. "Ok Aniue. Ossa, drop him!" "WAIT!" There was a thud as Mephisto hit the ground. "You asked to be dropped." Astarte said as she leant over him. "You are going to be punished so badly for this." She smirked. "So, who've we got here?"

The mismatched trio consisted of two girls and a boy. One of the girls was dressed in loose brown sweat pants, a graphic black t-shirt, a dirty lab coat, old sneakers and thick glasses. **I think she's what the humans call a nerd** Amaimon growled to her in their native tongue. She glanced backwards and used her tail to bop his forehead. The girl also had short brown hair pulled back into a messy bun and purple eyes with crimson and bright green flecks. The second girl had a black leather jacket, reddy-orange shirt underneath, combat boots and the typical type of pants she had seen worn by specialist ninja in some of Mephisto's manga. However, the one main noticeable feature was the bushy fox tail she had. The only boy of the group seemed to be the most interesting of the group. He reminded her alot of Rin, especially with his hair that was similar in style and colour with silver tips and bangs falling over his right eye. "You gonna introduce them?" She asked Mephisto. "I'll leave them to do that." He said. But he didn't leave.

The students behind her had stopped their training to see the new classmates. "So...who are you?" She asked. The girl with the fox tail glared at both her and Amaimon. "I'm Hakuhen Yuki." She said rather coldly. "And you're obviously a half demon." Astarte stated. "Who are you kin of?" "Kurama." "...Why does that name sound familiar?" Astarte mused. "Your bastard of a father killed most of my clan." Yuki growled. "Oh yeah...That was the time he told me he did it to make sure no-one else could get a familiar like Kitsune." Astarte said. Yuki glared and stormed forward before harshly kicking her in the knee and stamping on her tail. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Astarte screeched, jumping back and holding her injured tail. "I don't like Satan, or his relatives." Yuki stated. Astarte growled before pointing to the group. "Go join that lot and I'll start you on your training in a moment." She snapped. She heard snickering and threw her sword, once again slicing Drake's arm off. "AGAIN!?"

"You deserved it that time!" Astarte roared. She turned to the second girl. "What about you?!" Her mood was now dancing on the line of "I'm going to massacre everything within a 30-mile radius if I get annoyed once more." The girl stepped forward. "I'm Ame Daisuke and I'm the kin of Amon." She said quickly. "Any familiars?" The question was barked at her. "I can summon small green rats that spit acid and can form a larger rat." Ame stated. "...Ok...Weird but ok." She moved to join the others. "Which just leaves you wolf boy." Astarte smirked at the only boy. "How did you know?" "Because I can see the ears and tail in your aura." Astarte stated, her eyes glowing ever so slightly. "Whatever, I'm Gen Satoshi. Son of Fenrir, king of the wolf demons." He said as he walked past. Astarte sighed. "Right, I need to know your abilities and then I can create a specialist task for your training." She paused when she heard branches breaking. "Did you hear that?" She asked Amaimon. He nodded. In an instant, she had her blade poised for attack and stood between where the sound was coming from and the students. "Mummy?" "Stay there darling." The sound got closer and closer. What was it? In the darkest, glowing red eyes shone brightly. The creature leapt out of the branches to reveal... "It's a...dog?" They all stared at the large black haired dog that stared back. "That's one big dog." The hound looked at them, one paw raised up in the air. "And it's lame in one leg." She turned and shook her head.

"We got freaked out by someone's pet." She sighed. She froze when it growled. "That's not an ordinary dog is it?" She asked. She turned as the hound sprang off of its back legs and aimed for them. Fangs glinted in the sunlight. She leapt to one side and rolled between it and her children. "It's a dip!" She yelled to Mephisto. The hound leapt again towards the students, jaws wide. There wasn't enough time to get between them, it was going to kill her class. "STOP!" She yelled. Three gunshots echoed through the air and the hound fell with a thud. They all stared at the corpse before turning to the sound of footsteps as a boy of about 14 wearing a exorcist uniform with a white overcoat, rectangular glasses and had jet black hair stepped forward whilst holstering his magnum pistol. "I hope you're grateful to the Vatican now." He said as he examined the corpse, blind to Astarte and Amaimon who appeared to be having a vivid mime contest with each other, pointing to him, the corpse and the trees he emerged from. "If you don't mind me asking, Who the hell are you?!" Astarte snapped. "I'm your security sent by the Vatican to maintain observation on the students. My name is Eric Shin." He said.

"Wait, you were sent by whom?" Mephisto snapped. "The Vatican." The three demons just stared at him.

* * *

_Phew, long chapter huh? Well, I got alot of submissions and I didn't want to leave any out. Also in response to a point made with a submission, the pairing question is simply if you want your character to be paired with someone and who you would like them to be paired with. I do not plan to pair other people's characters as I would rather leave an important decision like that to the creator. Anyway, submissions are still open for characters and can I request maybe one or two more exorcists. Also, those who have submitted characters, some of you need to provide me with more information such as more detail for the character's appearance. Aside from that, please keep submitting as this is so much fun to do and I hope the next chapter will be more entertaining than this one but not as long. So until next time this is sayonara from the psychotic author_


	4. A vow to vanquish

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Birds scattered at the sound of the shriek. "You can't go against the orders." "HE'S A BABYSITTER! THEY SENT A FUCKING BABYSITTER!" "He is merely here to observe you! And he will stay!" Astarte clenched her fist. "I refuse to be left under the observation of some...some...human! I am the princess of Hell! I am the next to ascend to the throne! I WILL NOT BE LOOKED AFTER BY SOME IMPUDENT BRAT!" She screamed. Her flames burned brightly as she glared at Mephisto who stared calmly back. "So you want to go back to Gehenna?" He asked. She stopped glaring but her flames remained, the violence once portrayed in their movement replaced by a more calm motion. "Because you're acting the right way to get sent back there." He continued. "I don't want to be under observation again Aniue." She said sadly. "Then prove it. Train the students and ignore him. That'll prove to the Vatican they don't need to send someone to watch you." He said. The students had all watched the scene with interest. Despite the anger in the air, the flames had never once struck out. "Such control." They all thought in unison.

"Sir Pheles?" A familiar voice called out from the trees. Astarte turned as they all heard it. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked. "Yo clown! You out here?" A second voice called. "Oh, it definitely is." Mephisto answered. Out from the trees stepped their half brothers, Rin and Yukio Okumura. "Oh, hello Astarte-chan." Yukio said, bowing politely. She didn't respond. She was looking past them at yet more students. Three girls all stood staring at the class. "Don't tell me this lot are students?" She asked. "We found them wandering around the academy looking for you for your class." Rin said. "I think I'm gonna have to split it in half if I get any more." She murmured before walking forward. "Alright, I need your names, who you are kin of, abilities, if you're a half demon or full or human and any familiars you may be able to summon." She said. The first girl to step forward was about 7 inches shorter then her and had wavy light blue hair that fell to her knees and appeared to go purple at the spike tips. She wore a purple sweater dress that reached her mid-thigh and showed her shoulders with a black belt, black and light blue striped stockings and black combat boots. Light purple eyes glinted brightly.

"I'm Hotomi Tsukino. I am the daughter of Yukikane a Yukionna and Tsukage. I have the ability to control ice, snow and cold winds and I can craft weapons out of ice and also alter the temperature of a room and freeze water through my emotions." She said. "So what familiar do you summon?" Astarte asked. "I have Koyuki." A pure white fox with red eyes appeared beside her. "Go join the others and I'll sort out your training in a moment." As Hotomi moved Rin suddenly asked. "You missed a question. Is she a half-demon?" "She's a full demon." Rin looked at them. "How can you tell?" "One, her aura reads as a full demon. Two, she had no human parentage." Astarte turned to the next girl. "What about you?" A girl with neon hot pink hair tied back in a pony-tail and bright pink eyes hopped forward. She wore a dark red hoodie with a pink and grey striped shirt on underneath along with long tight jeans, a white belt and white high lace-up boots with pink laces and what appeared to be pink fur on the inner-layer and ear muffs. "I'm Meiko Rei." She said whilst continuing to chew on the bubblegum in her mouth.

She spotted Mephisto. "Hi Papa." "Papa?" Astarte turned to look at him. "Something you forgot to mention?" She asked, an eyebrow raised in an elegant, questioning arch. "What? You were in Gehenna and had yet to accept a second mate." He said. "We'll talk about this later." Astarte growled after a silent period. "What abilities?" Meiko smiled. "I can form small worm holes and I have increased agility." She said. "And you're a half demon right? Any familiars?" Meiko shook her head. "Half demon, yes. Familiars no." Astarte sighed and pointed to the group. "Go join them." She said. Drake sidled up to her as she did so. "Looks like you've caused a little lover's tiff." He said, smirking slightly. "Do you wish to lose the other arm today Drake?" Astarte asked, despite having her back to him. "Or maybe something slightly more precious?" He blanched. "No." He quickly said. "Then don't act like an ass." She looked at the final girl. "And you?" She asked. The girl nodded, the ears on her head twitching slightly along with the fluffy wolf tail swaying gently. She wore a boy's uniform but had covered it with chains. No one noticed Chikyuu moving towards her.

"I'm Kasai hantā. Daughter of the Wolf demon Freki. I am a tamer and a knight. I summon a wolf pack and my two guardians Kage and Hikari." She said. "Summon them then." Kasai nodded. _I call upon my pack as a whole and order them to obey my commands_ she said. Multiple howls sounded as a wolf pack appeared and bowed before her. The two largest stood on either side, Kage wore black armour whilst Hikari wore white. "I see. I'll train you on how to better control these familiars but you can dismiss them for now. Except for maybe Kage and Hikari. I want to see how well you interact with them." Astarte said. Kasai nodded and dismissed all but the two requested before yelping in pain. "What the...?!" She cried as she turned slightly to see Chikyuu grasping her tail and giggling. "It's so fluffy." He cried cheerfully. "Why you little!" The two wolves let out growls and surrounded the small boy. Two blurs of purple and green flashed by her. Yelps sounded along with a thud as they stared. Amaimon now pinned Kasai to the ground, pulling her tail whilst Astarte stood, snarling at the two wolves and holding Chikyuu who clung to her in pure terror. "Dismiss them now." Amaimon growled. Kasai glared at him, trying to fight the slight tingles that ran through her body at her tail being touched before dismissing the two wolves.

As she got to her feet, Astarte approached and slapped her. "You ever put my son at risk again and I will kill you with my bare hands." She warned her. "That goes for all of you." She added. Everyone stared as Kasai held her now stinging cheek. "And whoever it is hiding amongst the trees better come out now before I send in Baphomet to drag your corpse out!" She snapped. The day was starting to wear out her already thin nerves. "How did you know I was here?" The person asked as they stepped out from amongst the trees. He was about 14 and wearing a white exorcist uniform with a black overcoat. He had short black hair and glasses that appeared even thicker than the ones Eric wore. "Ben?" Eric asked. "Why are you here?" "Same reason as you. For security." Astarte rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question." Ben said. "I knew because of two things. One, when I ran to grab Chikyuu, I spotted the sunlight glinting off of your gun as you drew it just in case. Two, I have been sensing the Letus you have as your familiar for a while now. And don't say it isn't your familiar because I know that they never appear here unless summoned." Astarte stated. "Now, who sent you?" "Sir Pheles ordered that I be the security for this class." Ben stated. "Did he now?" Astarte turned to him then shook her head.

"That's it. Fuck it. I'm done for the day." She said as she turned and began to walk away, still carrying Chikyuu whilst Sora ran to her side. "Wait, what?" "You heard." Amaimon moved beside her. "But, what about those who just joined?" Yukio asked. "They can start tomorrow. But if I even try to train some of them today. All that would be left is a pile of ash. This is for their safety. My patience has worn out and needs to be restored. I will resume their training tomorrow at mid-day. We will meet in the clearing, understand?" The students all nodded. Mephisto quickly caught up with her. "When were you planning on telling me?" "About what?" "All of it! Another child! An exorcist as security! Do you seriously have so little trust in me Aniue?" She asked sadly. "You know I trust you more than anyone. But I have to take the student's safety into account as well." He said. She sighed and handed Chikyuu over to Amaimon. "Take them back for now. I'll be there shortly." She said. Once out of sight, she turned to him. "And what about me? Do you care so little for me as to hide the fact there was another child running around? Do you think so little of me as to hide the fact that to keep the students safe, you got an exorcist? Did you even consider me at all?" She asked, her voice wavering occasionally.

"You know what I think. You were the first thing on my mind when I thought of this." He said. "Why do I doubt those words?" She asked. He watched momentarily before grabbing her arm and pulling her into a fierce kiss. "If I thought so little of you, would I have suggested that you be the one to train them? Would I have said that you were the perfect candidate for the job?" He said when they separated. "I guess." She said before looking up and smiling. "Anyway, with having a half-child of yours here, I get to be tougher on her since she's technically family." She laughed before turning on her heel. "But you still have to be punished for lying to me." She said. She grinned at him over her shoulder. "So, do you want to decide what it is?" She asked. As they left the forest, neither of them noticed the stranger watching. "The princess of Hell training demon spawn how to control their powers? The Vatican is simply giving Satan weapons for an army." They growled. A pair of blue eyes watched coldly as Astarte lifted Sora up into her arms. "So I shall eliminate the enemy we have given these weapons to blindly. In the name of God, I, Daniel Bond, shall stop this foolishness." In the setting sun, a pair of guns and a belt of blessed ammunition glinted menacingly.

* * *

_Not the best I could have probably produced but I wanted to introduce some more characters before I got onto the serious training. That will start in the next chapter and will probably be split up into different segments. I think it'll basically run "Elemental training-tamers-specialised" unless I come up with a different plan. Anyway, hope you lot enjoy and until next time this is sayonara from the psychotic author_


	5. Training

The students slowly made their way through the trees to the clearing, following the older class which included Rin. "So...how long did Astarte train you for?" Drake asked. "Not for very long. There was a...incident that resulted in the training having to stop." Rin answered. "However, when Astarte-chan was training Rin, he improved greatly." Shiemi said. "So, she's a good teacher?" Noel asked. "Well, she may seem cold and distant with you at first, but that's because she's identifying where you need more training. Once you're past that she is more open with you." Rin stated. "But...she keeps chopping Drake's arm off." This got a laugh from the older students. "She might not show it, but she's actually training Drake to speed up his healing techniques." Yukio said. "What?!" "She's done this before. She used to throw blades at me to make me use my flames to deflect them. Most of the time it just ended in visits to the hospital but she managed to get me to speed up my healing abilities." Rin smiled as he thought of one visit that had occurred. He was pulled out when he heard singing and laughing.

_Ponpon __dashite shimaeba ii no Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete Wayway akete atashi no michi wo_. They looked through the branches to see Astarte with her back to them as she danced for her sons. She stopped when she heard them approach. "Finally, I was wondering where you lot got to." She said as she summoned Kitsune. The multi-tailed fox grew to a larger size and placed Chikyuu and Sora on his back. "Come on let's go. I've sorted out how I'm going to train you." She said as she led them to the caves. "Ok, let's separate you into groups. Those who use the elements, go stand over by that cave there. Tamers, over on the right and those who have specialised abilities, such as yours Noel, go stand in the middle." The groups separated and waited. "Right, first off for our element users." She clicked her fingers and multiple targets appeared. "Ok, I want you to either hit the targets with the element you control or weapons crafted from that element. Don't worry about missing them, I'm setting up barriers around each of you and your targets so that you don't harm each other or anyone else. All I want you to do is focus on gaining confidence in your abilities." She said. The students all glanced at each other before starting. "Megumi, I want you in the specialised training group. Your abilities are specialised to you alone." Astarte said. Megumi nodded and joined the middle group.

Amixtri stood and aimed for the targets, her flames firing off in jets. Her eyes widened when she struck one of the targets and it burst into flames. Hotomi glanced at her before crafting a number of shuriken out of ice and throwing them at her target. Each one hit the bulls-eye. She grinned before she noticed the target started moving. "I forgot to mention that as you gain confidence, the difficulty of the task increases to multiple targets moving at speed whilst feigning attacks at you." Astarte added as she turned to the specialist group. "I want each of you to work on your ability and enhance it. So Megumi, work on crafting larger weapons from the elements. Noel, work on influencing and strengthening your powers of suggestion. Yuki, I want you to tell me what you can do and then I'll sort out your training method. Same goes for you Ame and Rei." The three girls nodded and stood to one side. "Drake, you go stand over there for a moment, I will sort out your training once everyone else has started." He slowly nodded, his nerves slowly starting to gnaw at him.

"Ok, Yuki what is your ability?" Yuki nodded. "I can manifest a aura known as the fox-cloak and enhanced senses as well as increased accuracy with throwing weapons and agility." "I take it you have the basic demon skills of healing, telepathy etc as well?" Astarte asked. "Yes." "Excellent! Now, I want you to work on maintaining control of that aura you can manifest. I want you to make sure that you can maintain it for extended periods of time without losing control. If you are worried about losing control, I will keep you in a barrier with Kitsune. He will bring you back should you lose control of yourself." Astarte said. Said fox appeared and walked Yuki over to a spot, a small distance from the others and began helping her train. "What about you Ame?" Astarte asked. "I can contort the body parts of others until they break, summon an acidic mist that can melt or deform anything and I can produce a sonic screech that can shatter objects." Ame stated. "Ok. I kinda want to keep my hearing intact so for now, we'll work on the other two." Astarte clicked her fingers and a cage filled with people appeared. Those inside moaned and cried out. The students all paused and stared in horror, as did those from Rin's class. "What...?" Bon began to say.

"They are the souls of the damned. Forever condemned to serve as entertainment to the royal family of the demons. We of royal blood can summon and dismiss them as we please. Most of the time it is only for entertainment purposes. You know, watching them fight with ravenous hell-hounds, throwing them to the Manticores, going on human hunts. But these ones shall fulfil your needs today I think." She explained before turning to Ame. "I want you to select one and then focus on breaking every part of their body and melting them with your acid." Ame looked at her. "Don't worry, they will simply go back to Gehenna when killed. Besides, they are already dead and damned." She said before turning to Rei, who bounced on her feet whilst chewing gum. "Now for you." She said. Rei smiled. "You can summon small worm holes correct?" "Yep." "I want you to practice summoning larger ones. Each one has to be bigger than the previous one understand. And to motivate you." Another click of the fingers and a large hound appeared beside her, bowing to Astarte. "Everytime you fail, this hell-hound will light part of your clothing on fire or bite you." She said. "That's cruel!" Rei cried. "Ah, but you are family. So I can be cruel to you." Astarte said with a grin. She then turned to the tamers.

"Ok, for you lot, I want you to practice summoning your familiars and maintaining your control over them. If you feel like you are going to lose control, tear the paper or smudge the symbols. I will have several nagas surrounding you so that they can smudge the symbols should you appear to be getting into trouble." She said. The tamers all nodded and summoned their various familiars. "If you want, build a stronger relationship with your familiar. The more they trust you, the more likely they are to avoid attacking you." She added. Finally she turned to Drake. "Now, as I said before, you need to work on speeding up the transition from one form to another as you leave yourself open to attack when doing so. Especially if you are shifting from your armour to blades. Now, I want you to shift from your armour to blades whilst still blocking my attacks." She drew her katana. From the sides, there came the united cry of "Go Mummy!" from Sora and Chikyuu. Drake swallowed his fear and took up a fighting stance, his body covered in black armour. "Begin." Astarte called. He focused on turning his arms to blades and his armour slowly receded. Astarte ran towards him and aimed for his left arm. He spun to one side, sparks flying where the steel of the blade collided with his armour. He grinned, thinking he did well to avoid her.

"You need to move more gracefully." She said, as she spun on the ball of her left foot and came at him again. Sora and Chikyuu cheered from the sidelines where Ben and Eric also stood. "Should we really be letting her do this?" Ben asked. "I think so long as she doesn't kill him...or maim him too badly, then we can allow it." Eric responded. In the shadows, Daniel Bond watched silently, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "Come on...make a mistake." He murmured. He felt nerves grip him slightly when Astarte stopped feigning attacks at Drake and paused. She turned to face the direction he lay in and stared. He thought she had spotted him when he heard it. A distant revving sound. Movement made him look to see Yukio had moved beside her.

"What do you hear?" He asked her, guns drawn and ready. She shushed him and then growled to several hob-goblins who had emerged from the trees. The creatures huddled around the two small demon princes and waited as Astarte let her flames embrace her form. She crept closer to his hiding spot, making him rest his finger ever so gently on the trigger of his gun. "Astarte, what is that?" Yukio asked again. She held a hand up for silence and crouched, her eyes glowing faintly as she saw what they could not. She blinked once and her eyes glowed more brightly as she used her demonic sight to see further than any of them could. Her head raised and she stood before hopping to one side as a motor-cycle roared through the trees and landed in the clearing. Astride the mechanical monster, for it was like no motorcycle any of them had seen, sat a figure whose entire form seemed to consist of a fiery skeleton, complete with skeletal tail that coiled behind them. The creature stepped off the bike and stepped towards Astarte.

"I see your wrong-doings, demonic angel. I have come to punish you and all those who stand with you for all have committed wrong." The creature said. Astarte glanced around before looking back at the creature. In the midst of the hob-goblins, Sora whimpered for fear that he could lose his mother. Rin and the others stood, ready to battle but did not attack. The stance Astarte had taken suggested that she would sort this out herself. The students all stopped in their training, staring at the scene before them whilst the familiars of the demonic princess voiced their anger and motioned their protective instincts. It was then Astarte let out a laugh.

"You come to punish those who have committed wrong, kin of Zarathos. But tell me, what will you do with those who have committed no wrong?" She asked. The skeletal figure said nothing. "I have two sons present with me. Whilst they are demon in origin, they hold some angelic blood from me and they have committed no wrong deed. So will you punish them as well?" She asked. All the students glanced at each other when Megumi noticed something and nudged Noel before whispering to her. Noel looked and saw what Megumi had noticed before passing on the whisper to the others. Megumi watched as Astarte's tail drew a symbol in the ground, hiding behind her body so as not to be noticed by the skeletal rider. "You would at least grace me with your name so I know who to curse when I am returned to my father." Astarte added. The skeletal figure remained silent, leading them to believe that they were not going to respond.

"Cassandra Martin" The skeleton said. They all blinked. It...was a girl? Astarte chuckled. "I figured as much from the feminine build of your skeleton." She said. Cassandra merely clenched her fist and ran at her. The others began to move, aiming to help when Astarte looked up, a grin on her face. "Mizu. Put her out." A light blue dragon, whose body shimmered in the light and moved as if made of rippling water, appeared just above Astarte's head and created a wave of water that crashed down upon Cassandra. As she went to stand, more water struck her until the demon was forced back. In its place, lay a rather wet girl, with pale skin and dark brown hair as well as grey eyes and a skeletal tail. Astarte stood over the girl as she groaned in pain. They all stared as silence ruled for what seemed like an eternity before Astarte stood and whistled. Everyone looked sky-wards, expecting Baphomet to come and answer the call. But instead, the sound that answered was that of a horse.

They all stared as a black horse with a mane and tail of purple fire and a skeletal mask galloped to Astarte. "Tikbalang, I need your swift feet to help me get this half-child back to the hospital at the academy." The horse moved as if to nod its head. Astarte sheathed her blade before picking Cassandra up and placing her on Tikbalang's back and climbing up herself. "I will leave my familiars in charge for now. Until the sun is nearing its rest on the horizon, you will continue training." She turned to Kitsune. "I want updates every hour understand?" The fox demon bowed. "Sora, Chikyuu. Come with me." The two boys ran forward and climbed up onto the horse, with aide of a lift from their mother's tail. "Oh and Rin? Try not to light the forest on fire." She added before nudging the horse with her heels and galloping of through the forest.

"Well...that was interesting." Shima muttered. In the shadows, Daniel growled to himself. There had been a perfect opportunity to strike but he had missed it. "No matter." He thought to himself. "I will simply wait until I can make the experience all the more painful." He smirked before turning back to the class, calculating how his plan would play out and ultimately, lead to the demise of this unholy class.

* * *

_Quick note. Submissions for characters will remain open for the next two chapters before I close them temporarily. Also, can I request more exorcists as the class will be taking a slight field trip to another branch. Which one? You'll just have to wait to find out. However, to keep you interested, a sneak peek. _

"Demoness Astarte, it would seem Sir Pheles was right to suggest you train tamers and demons more control. We have heard that you are managing to gain results of some minor improvements, even with the most difficult of cases. Therefore, it has been decided that, upon request by the head of the branch, you and your class will travel to other branches of the order of the true cross and train others." The Grigori stated. Astarte remained waiting for more. There had to be a catch, there was always a catch with this lot. "However, due to you no longer being under the confines of a heartbind, you must be accompanied by at least one fully trained exorcist." She rolled her eyes. There it was. "For this first mission, you will be accompanied by the following. Shura Kirigakure, Yukio Okumura and Sir Pheles." Silence ruled amongst the gathered and then in perfect unision. "EH?!"

_So yes, we will be on the move soon dear readers. But if you have a character you want submitted, please submit them within the next two chapters otherwise they will not be included until I open submissions again. Aside from that, there are no further notes and I'm so happy so many people have submitted characters and keep sticking with these really long chapters where very little seems to happen. It's all leading up to several events people, believe me. All reviews are appreciated and welcomed. Also, a new chapter of Heaven's demon will be uploaded soon, either today or tomorrow, depending on when I finish the chapter. So, until next time this is sayonara from the psychotic author_


	6. The meeting

Cassandra groaned as she opened her eyes. A stark white ceiling with bright lights entered her vision. _"Where am I?"_ She thought. "Ah, so sleeping beauty finally awakens and joins the world of the living." A voice said from her left. She turned and saw Astarte sitting on a chair, a book open in her hands and both Sora and Chikyuu on her lap. "Though I suppose after seeing your other side, you could be considered a sleeping ugly." Astarte said, but there was no bitterness behind the remark.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked as she sat up slowly.

"You came charging in on your familiar, interrupting my lesson in the process I may add, and claimed you were going to punish those who had committed wrong as is your nature." Astarte said, whilst closing the book and placing it on the floor. "If you're wondering why you didn't, I managed to get that human side of yours to respond to the fact my two handsome little princes were there with me." She added whilst hugging her children. The two boys giggled. "So, I take it that you want to be trained as well? Though you are in pretty good control already." She added. "Well, of your familiar at least."

Cassandra looked at her. "You would train me despite me wanting to send you back to Gehenna?" She asked.

"I assume that if I did not take you under my wing, in a non-literal sense of the term, then I would be exorcised for failing to comply with the Vatican's orders." Astarte explained. Cassandra watched her. "Besides, what's one more of you to train? You'd end up being dumped on me by the Vatican anyway." She added. She got to her feet and walked to the window. "Besides, they wouldn't appreciate it if I left your familiar running around the academy." She stated. The sound of an engine roaring echoed through the room. Cassandra slowly clambered out of her bed and went to the window. Her familiar drove around in circles outside her window.

"It hasn't moved since you were brought here." Astarte said. Cassandra glanced at her. "Now, as much as I would love to stay and chat I unfortunately have a meeting with the Vatican so I need to go. But I expect to see you with your familiar with the rest of the class tomorrow, understand?" She asked. Cassandra nodded. "Excellent, now. If you'll excuse me." The demonic princess turned on her heel and walked out of the door, her two sons running after her. As her footsteps faded, a nurse walked in.

"Ah, Martin-san. You'll be pleased to hear that you are to be discharged later today. Miss Faust said that she will cover your hospital bill so you do not need to worry about that either." She said. Cassandra nodded to show she understood before the nurse handed her a box and a prescription. "You'll need to take these painkillers once every four hours for the next two weeks. Take two at a time but no more. Should you run out then just come back and we'll provide you with some more." She explained before smiling and walking out of the room. Cassandra quickly opened the box and swallowed the tablets without any water before turning back to the window.

"Oh, you're alright now?" A male voice asked from the door. She turned to see a Caucasian boy with dirty blonde hair being held up by an older male with dark blue hair and a black demon tail trailing behind him. It was the older one who had spoken. "You seemed to be in a bad way when Astarte brought you here. Even though she was the one who put you in that way." He paused at that then shook his head. "Anyway, we were never properly introduced. I'm Okumura Rin and this here is Drake Ashton."

"Why is he missing a leg?" Cassandra asked, staring intently at the empty air existing beneath the ragged remnants of Drake's upper left thigh. Blood dripped in a steady beat from the already soaked rag.

"Well, he kinda got in Astarte's way when she was leaving the hospital and tripped her up. Usually she'd just batter you around the head a few times but she seemed to be annoyed over the fact she'd have to face the Vatican covered in dust so...chopped his leg off." Drake moaned in pain. "Alright, I'll take you to the doctor. See you around..."

"Cassandra Martin." Rin grinned and nodded before heading off with Drake, small spots of blood following in their wake. She watched momentarily before turning back to watch her familiar. But deep in her bones, she still felt her father's wrath burning into her very soul.

"What happened to you?" Mephisto asked as he spotted Astarte skidding to a halt down the corridor. She looked down and saw that she was still covered in dust and dirt.

"I fell over that damn Drake. But I taught him for tripping me up." She said with a grin. Chikyuu and Sora both giggled behind her whilst she tried to dust herself down. As she did, the doors opened to show an exorcist.

"They will see you now." He said before standing to one side and letting them enter. The two of them walked forward, Amaimon waiting with Chikyuu and Sora outside.

"Demoness Astarte, do you know why we have summoned you for this meeting?" One of the male members of the Grigori asked her once she had taken her place.

"I assume that it is to do with the group I am teaching under your orders, correct?" She asked in response. The Grigori watched her intently for a moment.

"You would assume correct. Tell us, how is the training going?" The other male member asked. The masks they wore may have hidden their faces, but their entire auras read as excited. She glanced momentarily at Mephisto before looking back at the Grigori.

"The training is going as planned. As I said when I was training Rin Okumura, these things take time. I can't just click my fingers and provide a fully trained group for you. Especially if you keep dropping more students onto the already full class. But, I should have at least a quarter of them trained to an acceptable standard within the next few months." She said. The Grigori nodded amongst each other before the female member spoke.

"We are pleased to hear you are making progress with them. But we called this meeting with you for another matter." She said. Astarte looked at Mephisto, her head tilted to one side. "We called you because it has come to our attention that you are more than capable of handling what we consider to be difficult cases, and that it was right for Sir Pheles to suggest that you train others in the first place." The male members nodded in agreement, leaving Astarte even more confused.

"Whilst I am notably relieved that this meeting does not appear to be about my exorcism, you will understand that I am confused as to why you have called this meeting if it is not to point out some sort of flaw." Astarte stated. The Grigori all glanced at one another.

"We arranged this meeting because it has come to our attention that other branches are having some trouble with half-breeds and their tamers. Therefore it has been decided that under the request of the heads of branches, you and your class will travel to other branches of the order and train them." The Grigori stated. Astarte glanced at Mephisto who looked back, obviously as suspicious as she was. There had to be a catch with this. There was always a catch whenever the Grigori gave an order to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"And?" She asked.

"Well, there is a slight complication to this due to you no longer being under the influence of a heart bind. Therefore, as a solution to this, you are to be accompanied by at least one fully-trained exorcist to the other branches." She rolled her eyes. There it was. The female Grigori member noticed. "However, I'm sure you will appreciate this. For your first mission, you will be accompanied with the following exorcists. Shura Kirigakure, Yukio Okumura and Sir Pheles." Shocked silence ruled over them. Then in unison, both Astarte and Mephisto responded.

"EH?!"The two of them said, their jaws dropping in shock. The female member grinned behind her hand. The two of them were looking from each other to the Grigori and back.

"You will be leaving for the new branch tomorrow. I suggest that you spend the rest of today informing your class and preparing for tomorrow." The Grigori said. "This meeting is dismissed."

"Matte! Will Amaimon be able to come with me? And what of my sons?" Astarte asked. The Grigori looked at one another.

"I guess Amaimon will have to go with you to ensure he stays out of trouble. As for your children, they will also go. We cannot afford to spare some exorcists to babysit them." The Grigori said. Astarte nodded to show she understood then both she and Mephisto turned to leave. As they stepped out, what they had been told sunk in.

"What happened?" Amaimon asked, as Sora and Chikyuu threw themselves at her waist.

"We're being sent to another branch to train others. They want me to train others for them." She said rather dazed and confused. He looked at her confused as to why she seemed to be so shocked by this.

"Why is this so confusing to you?" He asked her. She looked at him before grinning and pulling him into a kiss. Chikyuu made gagging noises, earning a small shove from his brother.

"I'm not. I am excited. Not only am I now free from the confines of being under observation in Japan, but you, my precious and enticing earth king get to come with me." She purred to him. He stared at her wide-eyed before grinning and wrapping his arms around her. "The boys get to come as well. And Aniue will." She added, her tail coiling around Mephisto and pulling him close to her as well.

"Hmm, so should we consider this a little vacation for us?" He asked her as he nuzzled at her neck. She chuckled and then crouched down on level with Sora and Chikyuu.

"What do you two think?" She asked them. The two of them cheered, making their opinions clear. She stood and summoned Kitsune. "Go and gather the students in the clearing. I want to tell them in person what's going on." She said. The fox demon bowed before disappearing and visiting each student.

Eventually, the whole class stood in the clearing, murmuring to each other whilst Drake propped himself up on a tree. "Alright you lot, quiet!" Astarte appeared before them and waited. "Now, I have an announcement for you all. First, Cassandra will be joining our class from now on. And if any of you try to make her reveal her demon form I will string you up from a tree by your toe-nails, understand?" They all nodded rapidly. "Next, I called this meeting with you all because as of tomorrow, I will travelling as per the requests of heads of other branches to train others like you lot. We will be leaving early in the morning and going through the Vatican headquarters, so behave! And I want you lot to be my examples of good training."

"What training?" Drake called out, regretting it instantly from the icy cold glare she gave him. Vines from the tree coiled downwards and started whipping him. She turned back to the class whilst Drake continued to be battered.

"I will send my familiars to collect you from your residences tomorrow morning. I want you all to meet me here at 6am, no excuses. My familiars will drag you out no matter what. Also, for those of you will fear for your safety, we will be escorted by fully trained exorcists each time and no doubt our...security will be joining us. So, until tomorrow I suggest you prepare for travelling and get some rest." She dismissed them before turning to Mephisto and Amaimon and grinning. "And for us, how about we have some little fun before we leave?" She purred.

As they left, Daniel Bond watched silently. "So, you're going to other branches? How interesting." He murmured.

"By the way Astarte, where are we going to?" Amaimon asked her.

"America."

* * *

_Phew, another long chapter of mainly dialogue I know. But I congratulate you if you stuck with this until the end. In fact here, have a cookie. *holds out bag of cookies* Also, those who have submitted characters, I will include them in the next chapter. Also, as I promised when I started this, I am now opening submissions for a child of satan in the American Branch. I had originally planned this to be a first come first served basis but now I have decided that instead of doing that, I am going to base my decision on the description of the character. My decision will probably be based on the personality of the character mainly but I will also judge the backstory and appearance of the character. _

_ Astarte: Why are you including a child of Satan? _

_Because I wanna see how you'd respond to them. _

_Astarte: Can I make a suggestion?_

_That depends_

_Astarte: Boys only. _

_...Do you promise not to sleep with them?_

_Astarte: With your latest story that's in the work I doubt I'm gonna want to be with anyone else aside from Aniue and Amaimon._

_Anyway, I would highly prefer male characters but I will take female suggestions as well and gender will have no affect on my decision. Also, if anyone has any other characters they want to submit I will happily include them. But I warn you that the next chapter will be the last one with open submissions for a while. I want to work on the characters included and their training. Until next time, this is sayonara from the psychotic author_


	7. The American Devils join the class

_Submission are closing next chapter for a temporary period. So if you have a character you want submitted please submit them now. Also, no more children of Satan. That position has been filled._

* * *

The sun began to peek over horizon as they were herded to the clearing by the large number of familiars. "It's too early!" Meiko whined as they were led to the clearing. Murmurs of agreement echoed from the others as they followed Kitsune to his mistress.

"Oh stop your whining. You lot got a much nicer wake-up call then I used to back in Gehenna...And a lie-in as well now that I think of it." Astarte said as they walked towards her. She stood watching them as they all gathered around. "Now, as you know, we're travelling to the American branch of the order today. The original plan was to travel through the Vatican headquarters but apparently some of the citizens there don't like the idea of their beloved Vatican city being invaded by demons...so we're going to the Italian branch and then flying from there. Do you understand?" She asked them. Whilst the majority nodded, some of them still seemed unsure.

"Why can't we follow the original plan?" Amixtri asked. A small look was exchanged between the three eldest demons before an answer was provided.

"Well, the Vatican city has been a bit...iffy about letting demons pass through it since the...incident eight years ago." Mephisto explained. A scoff echoed from behind them.

"Yeah, that was an incident. I mean, only incidents get their own names and murmured about with horror." Shura said sarcastically. The students turned to each other, confused by what she meant. "I mean, an incident is all you can call the time one of the highest level demons in existence goes nuts and starts destroying everything isn't it?" She said, looking straight at Astarte. The students all looked at her as well.

"Shura-san, you know that we do not talk about that situation." Yukio said, sensing the tension start to rise.

"You're going to have to explain what happened though. These students have a right to know." Bon stated. The others nodded in agreement before they all turned to the demonic princess and waited.

She let out a long sigh. "Eight years ago, I was involved in a incident now referred to as dawn of the purple flames." She paused as she thought back to what had happened. "I...I was tortured in order to save Rin and open a gate in what the fool who started it thought would be the only way to save Assiah. I was in so much pain that the barriers I set up to limit my powers collapsed around me and my flames were unleashed. I destroyed everything around me, including the gate. And I killed so many. But my flames also managed to break down a door which meant I could get into the Vatican. I destroyed half of the city and murdered a large number of people before I was brought back under control. They don't want us there because they fear I will lose control again." She looked coldly at Shura before turning to the students.

"Is that the reason why you went back to Gehenna?" Meiko asked. Astarte nodded.

"One of them. I had to return because my father was badly injured during the battle to seal the gate. Gehenna needs a ruler and I am the one who must take the throne should my father ever have to step back." She shook her head. "But we need to get going. I don't want to have to spend any longer than necessary in the Vatican. Let's go." She turned on her heel and began walking forward, Chikyuu and Sora running after her as Mephisto pulled out the key that would take them directly to the Vatican's Headquarters.

When they were all in the building, Mephisto walked off to go check on the plane whilst they waited. Astarte turned to them all. "Now, seeing as it's going to be a relatively long flight I have a training task for you all. You all lack focus which is why you can struggle with keeping control of your familiars and your abilities. So, I want you lot to practice maintaining focus. Once we board the plane, each of you will be given a piece of paper with a word written on it. I expect you to meditate and focus only on that word. If anything distracts you, I will know and I will give you extra training when we land. Understand?"

They all nodded as Mephisto returned. "They say that they are ready for us to board." He explained. So, they were soon herded on to a private airplane. Each of them exclaimed in excitement as they took their seats. Astarte walked between the aisles, handing each of them a piece of paper.

"Do not let anything distract you whilst meditating. If you do this correctly, your focus will improve and therefore control will improve as well. You can begin once the plane is in the air. I fear that starting before the plane has taken off will prove too much for you." She said as she handed out the last few pieces. "I will tell you when you can begin and Amaimon, Mephisto and I will be checking on you every so often. You lose focus, we will know about it." She said before she took a seat at the front and waited. As the plane began to warm up, the students noticed a tension in the air. Looking at the front of the plane, they saw that both Amaimon and Astarte had tightened their grips on the arms of the seats.

"Is she scared of flying?" Drake asked. A small jet of purple erupted near his head.

"It's the lack of control that freaking her out." Shima explained. Everyone glanced at him. "Astarte can't deal with situations that she can't control. She hates not being able to control at least one thing. That's why she tries not to mention the incident eight years ago. Because that shows what happens when she loses control."

Once the plane was in the air, Astarte stood. "Ok, you can begin now. Focus only on that word. You will be able to stop when the plane is beginning its descent." As she spoke, she handed a piece of paper to Rin. "Lord Satan knows you'd benefit from this as well." She said before turning and sitting down. A collective groan emerged from them before they started the training.

By the time the plane landed in America, almost everyone had had enough of the word that had been on their piece of paper. They grumbled as they walked off the plane to see a group of exorcists. "Well Hey there! You must be the group from the Japanese Branch right?" One of them said. He walked forward and shook Astarte's hand vigorously. "Hey, is it true that the head of the Japanese Branch is a bit...well flamboyant?" He asked her, blind to Mephisto who stood near the back of the group. "I've heard rumours that he's really over the top. And wears weird clothes." He laughed before spotting an angry Mephisto. "He's the head isn't he?" Astarte nodded.

"Welcome to America." A female exorcist said as she stepped forward whilst the one who had been speaking backed away. "We've heard you're the one to go to if we have demons who need training." She said, smiling at Astarte.

"How many do you have?" Astarte asked. The class all looked around excited at the prospect of time off whilst Astarte trained these other half-breeds.

"We have six half-breeds who require more training." The woman said. She looked rather uncomfortable. "But...we do have one slight issue with another half-breed in our possession who we don't want to... And then there's..."

"So you have eight half-breeds?" Astarte interrupted. The woman shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, one isn't technically one of ours. She was sent to us by the British branch because they...couldn't control her. And the other..." She said. Astarte had turned to look at both Mephisto and Amaimon with an eyebrow raised before the woman could finish. It sounded like an interesting challenge.

The students all looked at one another and whispered to each other. "Don't think you lot are getting away without training. You're still training."Astarte stated before leading them after the American exorcists. "Besides, maybe you lot will be able to see what happens if you don't master your powers." She added almost silently.

When they reached the branch, they were led to a large room with seven occupants. "These are the ones we want you to train." The head of the American branch stated. Astarte looked at each of them, when she heard a mumble behind her.

"Cassandra, have you taken your pills?" She asked the girl with the skeletal tail. At a mumble, her tail went into her pocket and pulled out a small jar. It uncoiled and held the jar out to her. "Just two remember." Astarte stated before looking back at the students. "What about the eighth half-breed?" She asked.

"Ah, we heard you wanted to meet her. She's being brought now but we figured you would want to meet these ones first." He explained. Astarte looked back at the students and stepped forward.

"I want to know your names, who your kin of, if you have any familiars and also what your abilities are." She said as she looked at each of them up and down. The first one to catch her eye was a Caucasian boy with hair cropped short of average build with bright green eyes. He stepped forward.

"I'm Ron Ferus. I don't have any familiars but I can smell emotions such as fear and distrust." He explained. Astarte watched him with a critical eye. Ron could smell the fear the exorcists had of her the minute she had walked into the room. He wasn't sure who she was, but he knew that everyone was scared of her.

"You don't know who your kin of do you?" She suddenly asked him. He nodded to show she was right. She pointed to the class with her tail. "Go stand over there. I'll sort out a training method for you." She turned to the next student. This time, it was a girl who was petite in stature but had flawless pale skin, white hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'm Eve." She said. "I have the power of demon detection." Eve stated whilst staring at her. Astarte looked at her, her head tilted to one side. "You can tell I'm not a half-demon." Eve asked.

"That's why I'm so confused. You have no demon-blood in you. Yet you have an ability that is rare for humans and demons. Which makes me wonder how you got this ability." Astarte said before shaking her head and pointing back to the class. "I'm sure I will figure it out. And summon your familiar for me please. I haven't seen someone summon a grim reaper before." Eve nodded before pulling out a piece of summoning paper.

_Reaper of life. The embodiment of what all life meets at the end. Harvest the souls of my enemies and remove them from this world. I call you "the embodiment of death!_ The room went dark as a shadow moved and pulled itself off the wall. A large grim reaper appeared before them, bowing before Eve.

"I see, join the others. Next." Astarte stated whilst shaking her head. "Why do I always get the wrong information?" She mumbled before looking at the next occupant. As she did, she heard the door open and glanced back to see her...security enter the room. Ben was wearing a Greek comedy mask with his uniform whilst Eric wore a white mask that only revealed his eyes. The other exorcists in the room murmured to each other.

"Are they part of the karma korps?" One of them muttered. "Does that mean they know Ribbons?" Astarte glanced at the others then back to the students when a dull crashing was heard.

"Oh dear. She's not in a good mood." The head mumbled to himself. Astarte looked at him before shaking her head. She was never going to understand humans fully it seemed.

"Seeing as I doubt I will be interrupted this time, my name is Kaito Tsuksuma. I am the son of Agramon and have the ability to sense fears and bring them to life, control and craft shadows and teleport." Kaito was a pale skinned boy with black hair and shocking red eyes that seemed to stare right into the darkest corners of an individual's soul. Many seemed to grimace and back down under his gaze but Astarte remained staring back. She pointed back over her shoulder and turned to the next student. She grinned.

"Well, this is interesting. Not only do we have another full demon to add to my class. But he is also the son of my annoying bastard of a brother Astaroth. Tell me, do you have the abilities he does?" She asked the boy. The boy looked straight at her with golden eyes, his hair a crimson colour similar to the fires she often saw dancing in her home. A long tail coiled behind him as his elongated ears twitched and a smile unveiled his long canines. He raised a hand in friendly greeting whilst unveiling long claws.

"Such an unusual sight, one of such character dirtying their hands with the work of the masses. I hardly expected to see nobility teaching these ruffians how to better control themselves. I hold deep admiration for you milady." He said whilst bowing before her. They all stared at him, before Astarte laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, it's been a while since I heard anyone speak like that. Now, am I right in saying you are the son of a fire demon as well?" She asked. The boy nodded.

"My name is Eda. My father was Astaroth, the king of rot. My mother was a high level fire demon. I have the ability of invisibility, super strength and I can also make everything I touch rot." He explained. Astarte nodded then pointed to the others.

"I must say, I was never told that my father had a sibling so beautiful. I wonder is your name as pretty as your face." Eda said as he walked past her. Amaimon clenched his fist in anger whilst Astarte developed a light blush on her cheeks and giggled girlishly. Mephisto rolled his eyes and placed Chikyuu in Amaimon's arms to stop him from going after the boy. As they waited for the next student to introduce themselves, more crashes sounded from above. Something was in a terrible mood.

The next student was a girl with wavy white hair tied back in pigtails. She looked at them all with dull white eyes whilst the cat ears on her head twitched along with the white possum-like tail. "I am Saturn Frost. My mother is a Yukionna and I can create ice creatures, summon snow storms and freeze things with just one touch. Also, I have a familiar in the form of a white wolf." She said. She walked and joined the class before Astarte had the chance to say anything. The second girl stepped forward, glaring at all the girls present whilst all the boys stared at her.

"I'm Autumn Ganga. I'm the daughter of a Kitsune. I have animal instincts and senses and I can also sense powerful demons and see through spells." She said. Astarte looked from her to the group and then back. The girl before her had orange hair and red eyes with golden flecks. She also had fox-like ears and a tail as well as some small horns just visible amongst her hair. Her body appeared to be covered in scars. She also had feathers tied around her ears in hair. She walked to the group, pausing only to kiss the males and growl at the girls. A sigh passed by Astarte's lips. This was just what she needed.

Crashes and yells emerged from beyond the doors before she had the chance to talk to the last boy. They backed away from the door as it blew open and several exorcists were blown inside. Flames burst through the door as a girl was dragged through. She was tied in a straitjacket with a chain around her neck. She roared at them all, any intelligence lost to pure anger. "Calm her down! She'll destroy the hall!" The head yelled. The girl threw her body around, tossing the exorcists aside. It was clear they were losing control of the situation so the three strongest demons present intervened.

Purple flames began to coil around the chain whilst the earth coiled around her feet. The girl growled in anger. "Eins. Zwei. Drei. _Gefängnis der Trauer_" Both Astarte and Mephisto stated the phrase in unison. A large, pale blue box appeared and swallowed the girl. They watched as the box glowed brightly before it spat the girl out then disappeared. The girl coughed and tried to get to her feet when bands of the earth surrounded by purple flames rose and pinned her to the ground. She growled viciously as Astarte walked forward.

"Let me up! I swear you let me up or I'll!" The girl roared and snarled and strained against the bindings. Astarte ignored her and circled, examining the struggling child. "You just wait! My father's gonna feed you to his familiars!"

"I'd like to see brother Belial try." Astarte said. Everyone stared at her. "I was surprised to see the son of Astaroth, but you were totally unexpected. Belial told me he had a child in Assiah, but he never said you were so out of control." She said. The girl glared at her. "What's your name? I can already see you have the ability to control the elements."

"Emiko Ryuujin." The girl said. She glared at her with yellow-reptilian eyes. "Daughter of Belial. I can summon his kin as familiars." Her black hair fell over her face as she looked at Astarte. Her eyes widened and she growled before releasing a jet of flames. Astarte spun to one side and dodged it.

"You missed."

"Who said I was aiming at you?" They froze as a frighteningly familiar blue glow filled the room. As they turned, a slight green tinge danced around the edges of the blue flames surrounding the last boy. His light blue hair, pulled back in a ponytail, seemed to dance with his flames as his eyes focused intently on the flames. A tail, similar to Rin's but much longer, thrashed about as the flames were brought back under control. Astarte spotted a pentagram above the boy's left eye. He looked at them as they stared in shock at him.

"You're...You're..." They couldn't find the words. The boy sighed before stepping forward.

"I'm Leon Bisson. I have a familiar who is a large phoenix and the blue flames because...I'm the son of Satan."

* * *

_Duh duh duh! *pulls dramatic pose* We have a new child of Satan. However will they cope?! _

_Astarte:...What the fuck have you had? I want some._

_Quiet you! Don't make me include weird fetishes in that Yaoi story you're in._

_Astarte: But don't you plan to include bondage?_

_...Shut it! Don't make me make it painful!_

_Astarte: I'll be good._

_I thought as much. Anyway, thanks to Dougall Dragon who submitted the newest son of satan. Why did this one get it? _

_Astarte: Because ot was the only one that was submitted?_

_partially. But also because he had an interesting personality. I always love working with characters with dual personalities. The contrast is always so much fun to play with. _

_Astarte: What about me?_

_You are just fucked up. Anyway, keep those submissions coming guys. They make me smile with each review or personal message I get. Also, go to Operaghost96. Her syoc is awesome and if you go to her profile you can vote for a character to get their own chapter._

_Astarte: Are you trying to get them to vote for your characters? What they called? Emiko, Huyu and Daichi?_

_...No. I'm just promoting the person who inspired this story. Anyway, go see her. If you do, you get a cookie. Anyway, until the next time, this is sayonara from the psychotic author._


	8. Fear and fight

_For those of you who have submitted a character but it hasn't appeared in this one. They will appear in the next chapter. Don't worry they are being included._

* * *

"A son of Satan?!" Astarte shrieked as she continued to beat the head of the American Branch up for not mentioning this to her. "You have another fucking son of my father here! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO MENTION THIS?!" She screamed, slapping him before her tail smacked him straight in the face. The class all watched, experience suggesting staying away from her when she was like this. "DID YOU LOSE YOUR BRAINS DURING A MISSION OR IS THIS A GENETIC DEFECT OF YOU HUMANS?!" Astarte kicked the head in the gut one final time before turning away, her teeth gritted and her claws clenched into angered fists. She was well and truly pissed off.

"We didn't tell you because we were ordered by the Paladin to keep it quiet from you." The female exorcist who had brought them here exclaimed. Astarte glared at her before turning back and kicking the head of the branch again.

"WHY?! DIDN'T! YOU! TELL! ME! ANYWAY?!" She kicked him with each word spoken. He hunched over, cowering away from her as Mephisto and Amaimon both grabbed her and dragged her back from him before she killed him. "I can't stand to be in the same room as any of you damn exorcists! I'm taking this class outside! You dare! And I mean you just dare! To come outside I will rip you in half and use you intestines as belts!" She snarled as she led the class outside.

As they arranged themselves into their groups, Astarte paced back and forward. "Damn exorcists! Always think they know better than me! This is the eighth time they've left me out of a loop and look where it gets them! Chaos reigns and they come running back expecting me to fix it! UGH!" She ran her hands down the sides of her face before turning back to her groups. "For those of you who are new to the group, you have been divided into a group depending upon your abilities. There are the elementals, the specialists and then those that have familiars. Each group has a specific training method. I want you to train for the rest of the day. If you start to feel weak from using your powers too much, inform one of us and we will stop your training method. Begin."

So, the elemental users began trying to hit the targets, the specialists trained with the souls of the damned and the tamers began to work with their familiars. As they did, Leon was pulled to one side along with Emiko. "I have already set aside specific methods for you. Leon, I want you to try to light these candles." Astarte said whilst handing him a bag. "Set them up in a four by four square of sixteen and then light the middle two candles of each row separately." Leon nodded and moved off before setting up the candles whilst Astarte turned to Emiko who glared back. "If looks could kill, I'd be straight back in Gehenna by now." Astarte remarked which got a small hint of a smile. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you can fly." Emiko looked rather un-nerved and shook her head.

"I...I've never tried." She said, looking back over her shoulder at one of the two large, draconic wings on her back. "I guess...I always thought they were just for show."

"Ok, well we'll start simple." Astarte said before glancing at Amaimon who nodded and made a platform of earth raise slightly off of the ground. "We're high enough for you to try but I do have an alternative method if you want."

"What's the alternative?" Emiko asked.

"I take you up into the air and fly with you until you feel comfortable enough to try yourself." Astarte explained. Before Emiko could answer, Astarte snapped her fingers. "Oh right. Cassandra, I have something for you that should help with your...little problem." She said whilst walking over to her and handing her a pendant. "That seal will hold it back until the point when the pendant is removed." Astarte explained before heading back to Emiko.

"Can we try the alternative method?" Emiko asked her as she approached. Astarte nodded and opened her wings fully. She held out her claws and Emiko slowly took them.

"Follow my lead ok? Rotate your wings like mine." Emiko watched and began to mimic the movement her wings made. Astarte's wings began to pick up speed and lift her off of the ground. Emiko copied and closed her eyes as she too lifted off of the ground. "You know, you won't be able to see the joys of the world from the air if you keep your eyes closed." She slowly opened her eyes and looked to see she was right up off the ground, in the air. "Ok, now I'm going to help you down now. You're not used to flying and if you spend too long in the air on your very first attempt, you could damage your wings." Astarte slowed the pace of her wing-beat and lowered them both down. "We'll practice that a little each day, get you used to it. Now go and join the elementals and practice." Emiko nodded before heading off.

"Do you know something? She really reminds me of you when you were her age." Amaimon said as he walked over to her. She laughed softly and turned to him.

"But I wasn't trained in the same method. If I recall, father would try to get me to fly by throwing me off of the roof of the tallest tower of the palace. If I also recall correctly, he broke every bone in my body numerous times until I learned how to fly." She stated. They both chuckled when they heard something. It sounded like wings.

"Did you summon one of your familiars?" Mephisto asked. He too had heard the sound. Astarte shook her head. It was at that point the sound stopped and a shadow fell over the three of them. They all looked up just in time to see a large object come crashing into them. Everyone froze and stared at the entanglement of demons before laughter emerged from the groups.

"Do you think this is the group we were told about Sachi?" A male voice asked. The students looked to see a boy of about 15 with emerald colour hair which was medium short in length, light coloured eyes and a large tail. He was thin looking and had two large horns that curled all over the place above his head.

"It could be Takao. But isn't there supposed to be a demoness leading them?" A girl, who they determined to be Sachi, answered. She too, had emerald coloured hair which was long in length, charcoal grey eyes with yellow pupils and two large, jet black bat wings as well as a long thin tail that curled at the end. She looked at the students and said. "Where's the one who's meant to be teaching you?"

"You're sitting on me." Astarte's voice was muffled as the two new students looked down to see her, face crushed against the ground. "GET OFF!" The two of them were thrown sky high as Astarte shoved herself up onto her knees. Her flames flickered momentarily as she got to her feet and tried to take a step forward, only to be tripped up by her own tail which had knotted itself around her legs. The class snickered. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" They jumped as purple erupted near them. "Get back to training!" She snapped before turning to the two demons that had fallen on them. "Takao and Sachi I assume?" She asked. The two of them nodded before suddenly falling to their knees and bowing respectfully.

"We heard of this group, but we never imagined you would be training them princess." They said in unison. Astarte looked over the two of them and spotted a pair of deformed wings on Takao's back. She chose not to mention them, figuring it may lead to some issues when shouting started behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of my space!" She turned to see Noel glaring at Autumn, her hell-bat voicing its anger with its mistress.

"You invaded my space! Not that I would expect anything less from the daughter of the whore Asmodeus!" Autumn snapped back. Noel clenched her fist.

"What did you say?!" She snapped, her familiar starting to grow more agitated.

"You heard me! Daughter of a whore!" Autumn said. Everyone else had frozen. Even the familiars weren't moving. Noel glared at the girl before snapping her fingers.

"Teach her a lesson!" She shrieked. Her bat familiar shrieked and flew at the girl. Autumn jumped back and ducked, narrowly avoiding the creature's razor like claws. It circled the air before aiming at her again. Autumn jumped onto its back when it flew down low to grab her and held on tight as it did all its power to try to throw her off. Noel continued yelling orders at the familiar as the others dived out of the way. Footsteps sounded to reveal a large number of exorcists had come running out to see what was happening.

"BRING THAT THING DOWN!" A girl, about the same age as Ben and Eric yelled. The exorcists all raised their weapons and took aim at the hell-bat.

"_Heed my commands, stop my enemies. Baphomet, I summon thee!" _Black flames erupted from the ground and the great chimera shot out of a fissure and grabbed the hell-bat and Autumn. It hovered in the air and snarled at the exorcists as purple flames grabbed their weapons.

"What are you doing?! We need to exorcise that beast!" The girl yelled, storming over to Astarte and yelling right in her face.

"I'm protecting my students! That hell bat is a familiar of one of them and another student of mine was at risk of being injured by your incompetence!" Astarte screamed right back, her flames flickering around her hinting at the power she held.

"Commander Ribbons, perhaps we should retreat for now?" A male exorcist said before pausing and spotting Meiko. "Hey." Everyone stared as the boy shot past them and stood before Meiko and bowed. "Hi there pretty little thing. Is your name as pretty as your face?" He said. Astarte quickly went and tackled Mephisto before he could attack the boy.

"Come on Aniue, I think she's old enough to deal with this herself." She said, grabbing his hands and pulling him away. Mephisto tried to pull away. "She'll be fine. I'll keep him away from her. We'll be heading back to Japan soon anyway, I don't like being here." She whispered furiously. Meiko meanwhile, just looked at the boy like he was mad.

"I'm Sev Greyscale. So, now I've told you my name will you tell me yours? In fact, would you mind telling me if it hurt?" He said.

"If what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven. Because you're an angel."

"Oh Lord Satan no! He's got cheesy chat-up lines!" Astarte sighed before going and tapping his shoulder. "Come on you, back away from her before you get hurt." She said, dragging him away.

"Hey, here's my number. Give me a call sometime yeah?" He threw a piece of paper with a mobile number written on it at her as Astarte threw him at the others. It was then she noticed Ben and Eric cowering away from the girl.

"So this is where you two disappeared to. Why am I not surprised? But still, at least I can keep an eye on you now." She said. Astarte shook her head. Another bunch of exorcists joining her class was just what she needed. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I think now is a good time to call an end to this session, to let some of you calm down" She aimed a glare at Noel and Autumn. "And also because I can sense that some of the familiars are slightly angered and over-protective." She glanced at Grim who stood close to Eve and glared at the boys. "So, we'll call it a day for now. Come on Sora, Chikyuu." She didn't get a response and turned to where they had last been. "Sora? Chikyuu?" Everyone suddenly realised none of them had seen the two boys since the fight had started. Panic started to build as she spun frantically. "Sora! Chikyuu! This isn't funny anymore!" She moved towards the woods that surrounded them. "Seriously! Come out, mummy doesn't want to play right now!" Still no response. She was truly terrified now. "Sora! Chikyuu!" She screamed when she noticed something. Blood decorated a tree along with a symbol.

_Your little darlings have come to me. If you want to see them again, you'll come to the valley at the other side of the American Headquarters tomorrow at midday. I'm going to prove to all that it is not you who should rule the demons. Meet me tomorrow if you want to see your sons alive and in one piece, false queen. Lilith._

She stared in horror at the message as the others came. "Oh my God." Shima muttered under his breath. Noise buzzed in her ears as the exorcists began issuing orders to each other. The students all stared as well, waiting to see how she would respond. She looked deathly pale, as if she was going to be sick or pass out at any moment. But the look was soon replaced by one of anger.

"She has my sons! I'm going to murder that bitch!" She spun and faced her class. "As soon as we get back to the headquarters, you lot are undergoing extra training." She snapped.

"For what?"

"You're going to be taught how to use your powers to fight the whore Lilith. She wants a fight, she's got one!"

* * *

_ Damn! Astarte's pissed! You do not go kidnapping her babies. Anyway, like I said at the start, for those of you who have submitted characters but they didn't appear in this chapter, they will appear in the next chapter. I didn't include them because when I got the submissions, I was quite far through the chapter and couldn't find a way to fit them in. So they will be introduced in the next one. But yeah, next chapter will have training of powers and maybe a little fight scene for you. _

_ Ok, now with regards to the submissions, I am still accepting characters. However, aside from the three I missed out this chapter I am not introducing any new ones until the fight with Lilith which will be a chapter unto itself. I plan to focus more on the students being taught how to access their powers and beat Lilith. So, hopefully you lot will enjoy. Also, if you check out my profile, you should see a little poll for you. It doesn't involve this fic but I want to know your opinions. Basically, since Heaven's demon is coming to its conclusion soon, I would like to know who you would prefer to see Astarte with first. Amaimon or Mephisto? It's simply because I want to write a couple of chapters at the end that will tie Heaven's demon in with this. _

_ Also, any suggestions as to where the class should go next will also be appreciated. I like to know what you lot think. Please leave a review with your opinions and vote for which character you want Astarte to end up with and until the next chapter, this is sayonara from the pyschotic author._


	9. Previous Loss with the mad Labyrinth

Murmurs filled the hall as those gathered waited. Silence reigned when the doors opened to reveal Astarte walking through, flanked by Mephisto and Amaimon. It was easy to see that she was royalty by how easily she commanded attention when necessary. Occasionally, a purple flame would flicker near her form, but she seemed to be maintaining her control to some degree. She paused as she spotted the exorcists all waiting for a briefing. "I have only two words for you lot." She said. "They are "Fuck" and "Off"."

"Look, I know you're upset about what's happened but we..."

"UPSET?!" She spun to face the head of the branch. "That's a fucking understatement! You have no idea what this is like!" She turned away and walked towards her class. "I want every exorcist, including my so called "security" to leave." She snapped. Slowly, the exorcists began to leave, the stragglers being chased out by her familiars as she faced her class. "How many of you have willingly accessed your partial demon forms?" She asked suddenly. A few, like Emiko, raised their hands and she counted. "I'm going to teach you how to access them. Because for this fight you will need them." Some of her students shifted around nervously.

"Don't you think you're rushing us?" Megumi asked. The look she got suggested that it was a bad idea to question her.

"Rushing you? I'm not rushing you. I'm ensuring that some of you have at least a thin chance of surviving this!" Her flames erupted but didn't lash out. "Do any of you know why you lose control of your demon sides?" She asked them. They all looked at one another and shook their heads. "It's because you cling to the hope that you're still human. You needlessly cling to the hope you have a shred of humanity remaining within you. Well I have news for all of you."

She walked away briefly before turning back. "None of you are human! There's nothing remotely human in this room! All there is in here are a class of demons!" She snarled. "If you keep clinging to that stupid belief, you doom yourself to never gaining full control. To tame your inner monster, you must cast out what makes you weak. You must throw away your humanity." They stared at her like she had gone insane. "I know this seems hypocritical coming from me but unless you do that, you're only going to end up hurting those you care about."

She paused and heard some almost silent arguing coming from Noel and Autumn. "And you need to learn to work together!" She snapped, making them jump. "You cannot rely upon me in this battle; I have to save my children. You must rely upon each other. Which is why we're going to do a little trust building exercise." The room darkened and shook violently. They looked at their feet to see fissures opening and jets of flames erupting between them, separating them into ten pairs.

"What's going on?!" Their united cry echoed out from the walls. But Astarte was far from done. Shadows erupted out of the walls and gagged one of each of the pairs before tying a blindfold and placing plugs in the ears of others.

"Welcome to the _Labyrinth des Wahnsinns_. In other words, "the maze of madness"." Those who could still see looked at the dark, foggy paths that stretched endlessly before them. "In this maze, you will encounter things that have driven many of those who have dared tread its foggy pathways to insanity. Those of you who can still see must guide the other who cannot. But you cannot speak to them; you must guide them through touch." A chorus of angry yells emerged from the pairs.

"Enough! Be wary of the amount of noise you make, for creatures patrol this maze that even many demons would not dare to encounter. They will not bother you if you work together to remain quiet. Make your way to the centre of the maze. If you are caught, I will know and send in a familiar to get you out. Now, the pairs are as follows; Autumn and Noel..."

"WHAT?!" She smirked at the angered yell of Autumn and the muffled yells of Noel.

"Drake and Cassandra, Sachi and Takao, Saturn and Emiko, Kasai and Yuki, Hotomi and Ron, Meiko and Amixtri, Ame and Megumi, Eve and Gen, Kaito and Eda." She waited as some murmurs emerged from the remaining pairs.

"What about Leon?" Emiko called.

"He will stay out of there. I want to keep him as a trump card. Should things start to go wrong, I need the blue flames of our father Satan to scare Lilith." Astarte explained. "Now, Begin!" The walls behind them suddenly moved forward, forcing them to the first intersection for their pathway. Growls emerged from a multitude of directions as they made their way slowly through the labyrinth. As they did, they slowly began to warm to each other more. Even Autumn and Noel weren't attempting to kill each other. Outside the labyrinth, Astarte paced backwards and forwards.

"You know if you keep doing that, you're going to dig yourself a trench." Mephisto stated, trying to lighten the tension that hung heavy in the air.

"Just shut up Aniue!" She snapped, not breaking her stride. Those with her stared in shock. Suddenly, yells and screams emerged from the labyrinth.

"That was Hotomi and Ron!" Rin yelled, leaping to his feet.

"Teufel! Bring them out!" Astarte commanded as she paused in her pacing. A large, black dragon rose out of the maze of walls and flew towards her, the two now unconscious students in its claws. It dropped them before her and bowed before going back to the maze.

"Why did they call out if they have no injuries?" Rin asked Astarte who ignored him and continued looking at the students with narrowed eyes.

"Teufel is a demon of fear. He can capture victims by using their fears against them. He is one of Astarte's oldest familiars, he has existed for thousands of years." Amaimon said. "Perhaps you would know him better through one of his more famous names as "Quetzalcoatl"?" They all stared at him before looking from Astarte to the dragon that was now landing back in the maze.

"The past of my familiars does not matter to them Amaimon. Instead of idle chatter, you should be helping me get this lot ready to save our sons!" She snapped. More yells emerged as more of the students encountered the creatures in the maze.

"Are...um...all those demons in there your familiars?" Leon asked. Astarte nodded and clicked her fingers. Numerous familiars rose out of the maze, a variety of shapes and forms appearing, each one carrying a pair of students. Only Cassandra and Drake and Emiko and Saturn were still within the maze. As the students began to come around, a jet of flames emerged from the centre. The walls rumbled and fell, revealing the two pairs congratulating each other. Astarte just watched, un-amused.

"Why are you all relaxing?! We need you lot ready! Keep training!" She snapped. Exorcists began to creep back in, only a few getting in before a jet of purple flames erupted near them. "I WARNED YOU!" They instantly backed away from the door. One exorcist moved towards her, striding confidently whilst smiling at Cassandra.

"Whilst I understand that you want them to be prepared, I feel you may be pushing them too hard, do you not agree?" He asked Astarte. The glare he got made the students cower.

"Who the hell do you think you are to question my technique?!" She snarled, flames flickering on her shoulder.

"My name is Moreau. I actually came to borrow Cassandra so that I could see how she is doing." He said.

"More to see if she agrees with you at me being an apparent "crazy fille", right?" Cassandra looked pale. "Yeah, I heard you two talking Cassandra but I chose not to say anything."

"Well, you cannot blame her really. Now, I understand that you are probably a bit upset at the moment..."

"A BIT?! Did I just hear you right?! A FUCKING BIT?! I am not a bit upset! I am sickened to my very core with worry!" She yelled, rounding on him.

"And I understand but really, this is insane." That one phrase was a big no-no around her.

"Insane? Really? Well, why don't I give you a little taste of what I go through daily and we'll see who's insane." Moreau stared then suddenly clutched his head and fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Cassandra went to run forward but was pushed back by Teufel.

_Do not interfere when my mistress issues her will and punishes those who wrong her child_ the dragon hissed. Everyone stared in horror as Moreau writhed as Astarte walked around him.

"Acting like this and you've barely experienced anything. Let's add a little more." More screaming emerged. "And more."

"Astarte! That's enough!"

"No! It's not Aniue! Not until he knows what it's like!" She snarled, looking even more demonic

"He will never know! Don't you understand? They can't cope with what you have to." Mephisto said.

"Fine! Then he will perish!" She snapped. Cassandra looked horrified.

"You can't!" She stared in horror.

"Astarte, I know you're upset about losing sight of Sora and Chikyuu, but we'll get them back. We won't lose them." She spun around, expressing an emotion that was a cross between anger and sorrow.

"YOU KNOW I'M UPSET?! I'm not just upset Aniue! This is killing me."

"I know, I understand..."

"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND! I've already lost one child, I can't bear the thought of losing them as well." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Everyone looked in shock at her.

"What? There was a third?"

"A little girl. She looked exactly like me, just like how Sora looks like you Aniue and Chikyuu looks like Amaimon. But she was weak, she couldn't survive without me supporting her. She died in my arms. My heart broke that day with that loss, and was mended by Sora and Chikyuu. By being separate, my heart is breaking again." She said.

They all stared at her, the mask of the emotionless demonic queen slipping to show the frightened mother that existed behind it.

"That's why you're so desperate to get them back." Rin asked. She nodded, fighting to bring her emotions back under control.

"Cassandra, you can go. In fact, I think all I can do is hope you lot will trust your demonic instincts to help you survive. And...to rely on me to get rid of Lilith." They all stared. "Despite what I previously said, I understand that I am asking too much too soon. So, I will need you lot to deal with any familiars she will summon. And I want you to distract them whilst Meiko uses a worm hole to get Sora and Chikyuu."

Meiko nodded, her usual playfulness replaced by a serious expression. Astarte gave them all a strained, sad smile despite the tears. Amaimon walked up to her and embraced her gently, an unusual display of affection for demons.

"We will get them back." He murmured in her ear. She nodded, sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Tomorrow, we will destroy that bitch once and for all." She said. "As a little incentive, if you survive and I get Sora and Chikyuu back, then...I will give you a day free from training and we'll have a party to celebrate when we get back to Japan." A laugh emerged from the group as some of the tension was lifted briefly. But as they left, they knew that as of Midday tomorrow, they were no longer going to be humans, they were going to be demons.

* * *

_Hmm, not how I had originally planned for this to play out but still I feel it works pretty well. Explains why Astarte is even more freaked out over the fact her sons were kidnapped than normally expected. And when a child is kidnapped, the parent's are truly freaked out. I mean they will seriously kill the one who did it given half the chance. Astarte is just gonna obliterate the one who stole her babies. Which reminds me, where is our psycho princess? *Looks over to emo corner and sees Astarte there* What are you doing?_

_ Astarte: You made me feel emo by reminding me that I lost my little baby girl. *Hangs head* Bitch._

_ Oh cool your jets demon girl. You get a chance to beat a whore up._

_Astarte: *Spins and starts shuffling forward* Really?_

_ Yeah, btw do you want a Kigurumi? _

_Astarte: *Nods* Hell yeah, then I can rub it in Animae's face. _

_*Holds out dark purple fox kigurumi with three tails and horns* You will get it, IF, you wear the bunny costume for the easter special._

_ Astarte: Hell No._

_Emiko, would you take over whilst I deal with this?_

_Emiko: Uh, ok. *Watches as we start fighting* So, she only owns Astarte, Teufel, Chikyuu and Sora. To get a description of Moreau, go and read "The Runner" by Operaghost96. And until next time, this is sayonara from the psychotic author, the demonic angel and the draconic princess. _


	10. Devour the heart to save the sons

The door to the dorms they were all staying in creaked open as Cassandra staggered back. She grimaced at the sound as it closed before creeping through when the light went on. Astarte stood, arms folded across her chest and watched her. When Cassandra went to explain, she silenced her with a raised claw.

"Before you try to explain, I am not up because I was waiting to scold you. I merely cannot sleep." She tapped the side of her head with her index claw. "They're being too noisy." At the look of confusion she got she remembered. "Oh yeah. I haven't told any of you about that yet. Well, you know I can say so easily about your "other sides"? Well it's because I don't just exist like this. There are three other versions of me that all exist. They are the Outcast, my angelic form and my true demon form. And they never shut up." She said. Cassandra looked at her with confusion. "They talk, well argue, constantly. That's what I forced Moreau to experience. Their constant arguing."

She walked over to the counter where a glass stood with some sort of red fluid inside. "So, how was your night?" She asked, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Why did you only mention the third child today?" Cassandra asked. Judging from how she stiffened, Astarte hadn't expected that.

"I never told anyone else because...Because I can't cope with the memory. Everytime I talk about it, I see her face, remember the little smile she had right as she passed away. It's...it's so painful to see and I can't cope with the pain." She sighed and turned. "Tomorrow my familiars will gather you all and I will lead you to our battle with Lilith. I will explain my plan as soon as we are gathered. Now, go get some rest." She said before heading off back to the room she had. As she passed Cassandra, Cassandra spotted something trickling down her cheek.

The next day, the students waited as Astarte created a image for them. "The plan is as follows. I want those of you with familiars up here on this ridge." She pointed at the ridge. "Once the signal is given, you come in and attack any familiars she may have summoned. My familiars will know the signal and tell you when to attack as well as attacking with you. Those with elemental abilities, I want you lot to come up behind Lilith and attack her. Meiko and Leon, I want you two hidden amongst the rocks so that Meiko can create her worm holes and Lilith won't notice you. Specialised, I want you to attack from both the left and right. All except Cassandra, I want you to approach Lilith with me. The presence of a child of Zarathos will no doubt un-nerve her." Everyone nodded. "Ok, you lot get going to your hiding places and wait for the signal. At least one of my familiars should be with you to show you when to attack. As for releasing your demonic sides, just reach into your soul and mind for that dark part that terrifies you and it'll respond. Now go!" She dispelled the image and whistled. Tikbalang came galloping towards her.

She hopped up onto his back. "I suppose I should assume the proper attire." She murmured. Both Mephisto and Amaimon nodded. Slowly, the flames that terrified so many crawled up and embraced her form. As the horns appeared amongst her hair, a crown surrounded by the purple flames appeared as well. The final big change was the whites of her eyes turning to black. "Let's go Tikbalang." She muttered, nudging him with her heels. Tikbalang whinnied and galloped off, a slightly smaller chimera following to bring Cassandra along.

When they reached the clearing in the valley, Lilith stood waiting for her. "Ah, so the false queen finally shows herself." She chuckled.

"Where are my sons?" Astarte growled as Tikbalang slowed to a halt.

"They're safe. I've merely being telling them some interesting stories about what a monster their mother truly is." A brief flicker of anger passed her face but Astarte quickly calmed it.

"Why are you doing this Lilith? My sons have done no ill deed to any and father will not be impressed when he finds out you have taken them." Astarte snapped.

"Oh, I can easily get around your father. After all, I am in his favour." Lilith smirked at her.

It fell when Astarte smirked back. "I think you'll find that to be false now. Whilst you may use your body to get your way Lilith, you are no longer in favour with anyone. I guess everyone must get bored of a demoness at some point if all she does is lie on her back with her legs open." Lilith growled at the final remark.

"I would hold your tongue false queen."

"I am your true queen! I was chosen for the role by my father and our Lord Satan himself. You cannot question nor deny his judgement."

"If you didn't look so much like the whore of an angel who bore you, you wouldn't even be given a second glance by him! My son would be the ruler not you, little girl!" Lilith snarled. Astarte glared at her.

"This is your only chance, return my sons to me and go back to Gehenna and I will spare you from any punishment." She said. Lilith responded by throwing a fireball that struck her straight in the face, knocking her down from Tikbalang. "Fine, if that's how you want it!" The sky darkened as her flames grew brighter and her human arms were replaced by demonic claws. "I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT!" She roared. A jet of flames erupted, signalling to the familiars to let the students attack. As the familiars of Lilith aimed to attack Astarte, her students and their familiars began attacking them. Those who were too afraid to use their demonic side fully had been given weapons that held some of their power.

Astarte leapt at Lilith and began clawing any part of her flesh she could reach. Lilith responded by biting into her arm and tearing a chunk of it out. The two of them leapt apart and ran at each other again. As familiars were slain by the groups of demonic children, either by weapons or their own bloodthirsty hands, they realised how violent a demon fight could be. Astarte picked Lilith up and formed a spiked pillar of earth before slamming Lilith down on it. Lilith screamed as her spine snapped. Behind the two of them and out of sight, Meiko sent Leon through her worm hole to grab Sora and Chikyuu. The two boys, though unharmed seemed unnerved by the experience.

Just as the last of Lilith's familiar's fell to the blade Cassandra used, they saw Lilith on the ground. Barely alive and terribly injured. "Your crime will not go unpunished. For the act of treason against your ruler, your punishment is the _cor devorantem_." Sheer horror appeared on Lilith's face.

"That punishment was banned."

"For the use as a punishment for a none serious crime. For treason, it is acceptable and the only one worthy." Astarte growled. Her fangs sharpened and her claws lengthened. "You will never bother any demon again!" She snarled before leaping upon Lilith and beginning to shred her body limb by limb. Many of the students looked away as claws sharper than any blade sliced through skin and muscle and fangs crushed bone to dust. Finally, after her legs and arms were reduced to mere rags, Astarte reached her claws into Lilith's chest. She screamed in agony as her ribs were broken and shattered and the muscles of her chest and her lungs were shredded. But still, she did not die. She watched in horror as her own, still beating heart was torn from her chest, the blood exploding out onto her face.

Astarte watched as the heart began to stop beating and the light faded from Lilith's eyes before turning to the others. "You must now stand as witnesses to the final act of her punishment. To ensure she will never again return to repeat her offence, the heart of the traitor must be destroyed." They watched, expecting her flames to burn the heart. But instead, Astarte raised it to her lips, opened her jaws and began to devour the heart. It proved too much for some who threw up at the sight. When the heart was devoured, her flames receded and Astarte looked towards where Meiko and Leon were.

"Mummy!" The two united cries sounded as she sprinted and grabbed her two boys in a crushing embrace, the mask of the monster demon gone. Instead stood a mother overjoyed at her sons' safe return, the tears streaming down her face. "Mummy, we're sorry! We never meant to frighten you!" They cried.

"Shh, I know. It'll be alright." She turned to her students and let out a genuine smile, the first time some of them had seen it. "All I can say to you is Arigato and that I'm proud of you lot. You just managed to hold your ground against the familiars of Lilith."

"You know what this means right?" Drake asked. Everyone looked at one another. Then in unison shouted one word.

"PARTY!"

* * *

_Ok, for those of you who have submitted characters but haven't seen them yet, I will use them ok? So don't panic. They are going to start being introduced at the start of the next chapter which will continue on from this one. I just wanted to get the fight with Lilith out of the way to leave it open for more. Also, I've been considering potentially bringing in another demon king to see what Astarte is up to. But I don't know which one. I was considering Belial but now I'm not sure so I want to ask you what you lot think. Either leave a review or send me a pm telling me your thoughts._

_ Astarte: *looks up from reading the chapter* That isn't a very good fight scene._

_It's two in the morning! What do you expect when I'm exhausted?!_

_Astarte: Oh, fine. The bitch here doesn't own anything except her own personal ocs. _

_You wanna undergo more pain in that lemon I'm doing?_

_Astarte: What more pain could there be?_

_It rhymes with Grape and several times._

_Astarte: *Sweatdrops* I'm the demonic angel but I'll be good._

_Thought so, anyway this is sayonara until next time dear readers from me, the psychotic author._

_Astarte: Ciao_


	11. The party of revenge

The group cheered at the thought of not only getting a day off from their training but also having a party. But as they walked away, a branch snapped. Everyone froze.

"I thought we killed all of her familiars." Drake muttered. Everyone grouped closer together and turned to face the direction the sound was coming from. More branches snapped as the unknown creature moved towards them.

"What is it? It sounds huge." Leon murmured. Suddenly, a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the trees. Weapons were raised and familiars were summoned when suddenly more eyes opened. Suddenly, twelve pairs of glowing eyes were staring at them from the gloom. They moved forward to show a large, orange spider with three heads walking towards them. They all paled as three sets of large mandibles snapped and drooled in their faces.

"Um, hello?" A voice suddenly said. Everyone looked around, confused before spotting the young girl sitting on the spider's back. She had long golden hair tied back with a large red bow, yellow eyes that grabbed your attention and appeared extremely pale despite the sun that shone on the forest regularly. Two small horns sat amongst the locks of her hair and she wore a long, dress the same colour as sapphires that had a yellow bow tied around the middle and an anklet. "Are you the Princess Astarte?" She asked.

"I am. Though I am understandably confused as to how you know my name when I do not know yours little one." Astarte said, edging towards the spider which eyed her suspiciously.

"My name is Jenny Heartwood, but I prefer Jen. And I know about you princess from growing up in Gehenna. I remember clearly how great the realm was and is whilst under your rule. I recall how peaceful your reign as made our home. How your flames brought light to the darkness." Jen smiled and let out a small giggle. "But actually, I came here because I grew sick of the darkness that remained despite your flames Princess and I actually came to offer you my services."

"How so?"

"Well, I noticed that you have your two sons with you and I thought that maintaining an eye on them whilst performing your other duties would be difficult. Therefore, I propose to you Princess that I serve as the boy's babysitter for you, to ease the workload you already have."

"You mean you are willing to work as their nanny?" Astarte asked. Jen nodded. "Well then I hold no issue with it. And I'm sure the boys will enjoy your company. However, I'm afraid that by joining us, you will now have to leave this forest and return to Japan with us."

"I have no issue with that princess. I am honoured that you accepted my offer." Jen bowed and the spider familiar did as well. Astarte nodded and turned before leading the mismatched bunch away from the forest. As they left, Sora and Chikyuu both clambered onto the back of the large spider and began to bombard their new nanny with questions.

Back at the American Headquarters, everyone began to gather their things to leave back for Japan. "Are you sure you won't stay and rest?" A female exorcist asked Astarte as Amaimon and Mephisto sorted out the necessary travel arrangements from there to Italy. Astarte shook her head.

"We can rest on the plane if necessary. Besides, whilst I mean no offence to you Americans, I would much prefer to be back on Japanese soil. I feel more at home there." The exorcist nodded to show she understood.

"Well, if ever you want a change of pace, you're welcome to come back." Astarte looked around the female exorcist to see the head of the branch glaring at her, his body covered in bandages.

"I don't think your superior would appreciate it." She said before turning and walking back to the group. As they bid goodbye to the exorcists, the mobile Mephisto had given her began to ring with a rather suitable ringtone of "Douchebag" for who was ringing her. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and checked the caller id before rolling her eyes.

"Why the hell are you ringing me?" She snapped.

_As Paladin, I have a right to contact anyone working under the orders of the Grigori. _

"That didn't answer my question you moron."

_I'm checking that you lot are leaving the American branch and heading over to Italy correct?_

"Yeah, because your damn Vatican city doesn't like me."

_Well you did destroy half of it. Anyway, I phoned to inform you that two more students will be joining your class when you get to the Italian branch before you return to Japan. _

A dial tone filled her ears before she could respond. She growled and hung the phone up before angrily stuffing it back in her pocket. "Who was that?" Amaimon asked her.

"That douchebag Paladin."

"Ah...what an appropriate ringtone." He remarked. "What's mine?"

"Ring my phone and you'll find out." She said. He pulled out the phone he had and rang her number. In the room, the echo of the ringtone startled some.

_I'm bringin' sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special what's behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (Take 'em to the bridge!)__  
__Dirty babe You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

"I thought it suited you perfectly." She said whilst hanging the phone up. "Anyway, let's go." She said. They followed to the airport and boarded their plane. They all chatted to each other happily, the tensions from before their battle had eased alot. Astarte sat, her eyes closed as she tried to sleep when she felt two weights clamber into her lap and one tug on her hair.

"Mummy? Are you ok?" Sora asked, his head tilted to one side as he looked at her.

"Of course I am. Just a little tired. When you two were missing, I couldn't do anything for fear that I wouldn't see you again. You are my life." She said, wrapping her arms around them and hugging the close, placing a kiss on each of their heads. The two of them giggled then snuggled closer to her and fell asleep.

As they arrived at the Italian branch, the Paladin stood waiting for them. "These two are your new students." He said, looking at her with contempt. "They are called Nao Mare." A feminine looking boy with a baby-like face stepped forward, his blue eyes and hair glinting in the light. "Who is the son of Egyn. And Hikaru Dasai, who is apparently the son of a nightmare." The other boy, a raven haired one with blue eyes and two tails similar to Rin's nodded in acknowledgement. "You are to start training them immediately."

"Bit hard to do that when I promised them a day off." She said. Before he could respond, she led the group away, herding the two boys with them. As they passed through the door back into the True Cross Academy, Astarte turned to the students. "You two actually arrived at a food time. You see, today as a reward for the group managing to hold their own against a high level demon the group gets to have a party. Which now, seeing as you are part of the group, you two will join as well." She turned to the class. "You see the big mansion on top of the academy? Well, we'll have the party there. I will send my familiars to guide you to it when we're ready. I want you all wearing your best outfits." She said. As Cassandra walked past, Astarte grabbed her, wrapping her arms around her shoulder. "First things though, I'm taking you to get some new outfits."

"Why?"

"As thanks. You managed to convince me to let you all rely on me for this battle as I was expecting too much of you too soon. Also, if I'm really honest, that outfit is starting to smell a little." Astarte stated. She stood to her full height and turned to Mephisto. She sidled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ne, Aniue? You know how you adore me, well...can I borrow some money?"

"No."

She frowned and pressed herself closer to him. "Please Aniue? I'll give you a reward if you do." She purred at him, nuzzling the curve where his neck met his shoulder.

"...Damn you. Fine." He said. She let out a soft chuckle and held out a claw as he handed over the money.

"Thanks Aniue." She said, giving him a quick kiss before heading off with Cassandra. "Let's go."

Several hours later, a knock sounded on the dormitory door. "I'll get it!" Meiko yelled as she sprinted towards it, knocking Amixtri down the stairs in the process. She opened it to see Kitsune standing, waiting outside the door.

"My mistress, the glorious Princess Astarte, has gifted me with the honor of informing you that the party preparations are complete and I will guide you to the party." He said formally. Meiko turned and yelled.

"Hey guys! Kitsune's here! It's party time!" Everyone appeared in a variety of party clothes and gathered in front of the multi-tailed fox.

"If you would follow me." He said before turning and leading them towards the large mansion that stood atop the academy. As they got closer, they heard music faintly. Kitsune led them to a large door and used his tails to knock. Movement sounded on the other side and the doors creaked open to reveal Astarte in her "party outfit". They all stared. The outfit consisted of a tight, corset style top with off the shoulder sleeves that ended at her elbow then a secondary part of the sleeves hung over her wrists, extending from just below her elbow. Her skirt was short at the front but extended to the floor at the back whilst her feet were covered by what appeared to be a shoe similar to a ballet pump with ribbons extending up to her knees.

"Ah, you're all here. Great, come on in you come." She stood to one side and they entered before stopping and staring at the room. It was huge, a chandelier providing the lighting. "We weren't really sure what to do for entertainment so we thought have the music playing and we set up a games console with a dance game for you." She explained. They looked at it then began to separate out, some moved to take a seat whilst four of them went to the games console where Amaimon stood, setting it up.

"Just follow the dancer onscreen like a mirror" He said before going and walking to a large sofa where Mephisto sat. Astarte had disappeared but soon poked her head around the door.

"It wouldn't be much of a party if we left these two out." She said as she brought Sora and Chikyuu into the room, dressed in royal clothes. "Right, let's get this party started!" She said, clicking her fingers. The lights went out and were replaced by the dimmed lighting found in nightclubs. The music started playing a variety of popular songs. The game started, inviting the players to choose their songs. Everyone started to feel the tension ease and began dancing or chatting to some of the others.

"Mummy, why don't you and daddy show them how it's done?" Chikyuu asked whilst pointing to the few students dancing on the space in the centre of the room.

"We'll see what song comes on next." She said. As the song ended, the opening beat of "Sleepyhead" the neo Tokyo remix by passionpit sounded. Chikyuu and Sora both looked at them expectantly. "Alright. Come on Amaimon, let's show these lot how real demons move." Amaimon grinned and walked up with her before the two of them started to dance together. At first, they started dancing separately, their movements matching each other perfectly, before he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. They moved perfectly with each other, twisting and turning. Some of the group watched before beginning to join, dancing with each other on the floor.

In Gehenna, a young demoness stood training. She fought with demons three times her size and still she defeated them without breaking a sweat. As she turned, she spotted a messenger imp looking at her, his entire body quivering with fear. Her mother must have sent her a message inviting her to Assiah.

"What message have you got?" She asked, turning to collect a drink.

"I'm a...afraid it's bad news, Mikzuki. Your mother, the wonderful Lilith, is dead." She dropped the glass and spun.

"What?! How?! When?! Who?!" She yelled, rounding on the terrified imp.

"Just yesterday. She was murdered by having her body shredded and her heart ripped out and destroyed. It was the cor devorantem." The imp said. "Which means it could only have been done by one person. The princess Astarte is the only one in Assiah who could do that. Some of the forest demons said that it was because Lilith stole her sons."

Mizuki stood up straight, her ears and tail twitching in anger. "I swear I'm going to get revenge for you mother. Until either I perish, or that monster lies dead at my feet, I will avenge your murder."

* * *

_Right, so I think that's pretty much every character that got submitted so far at least introduced partially. As for the party scene, that will continue at the start of the next chapter as well. So I would appreciate song ideas for them to dance to. _

_Astarte: You do know your probably leaving that open to at least one of those viral video dance crazes that are popular at the moment._

_Probably, but I like to know my readers are appreciated and loved and all their reviews are read and appreciated. I love to include their ideas. _

_Astarte: Whatever, you weirdo._

_That's rich coming from you!_

_Astarte: Da fuq is that supposed to mean?!_

_You know exactly what it means._

_Astarte: Why you!_

_And before this gets violent, this is sayonara until the next chapter from me the psychotic author._

_Astarte: Ciao from the demonic angel._


	12. The surprise

_Not the best it could be but it is simply a quick update to introduce a brand new character. Enjoy_

* * *

The party had been going on for several hours now yet still showed no signs of ending. At least, until a furious knocking sounded upon the doors. The music paused as everyone turned to face the doors. "Who could that be?" Astarte murmured before going towards it. She slowly opened it and froze when she saw who was on the other side. "You!" She murmured.

"Hiya bitch." A cheerful voice said before a fist connected with Astarte's face and she rolled backwards before crashing into the far wall with a sickening crunch. Her head slumped and blood trickled out of her nose. Everyone turned to see three men walk through the door, the middle one massaging his knuckles where he had hit her.

"I think that was a bit harsh Asmodeus." The left of the trio of males said. Asmodeus glanced at him.

"Shut up Belial, you would have done the same." He snapped. Belial raised his hands to show he didn't want a fight, his draconic tail swishing behind him. Astarte let out a groan and got slowly to her feet, wiping her nose with the back of her palm.

"What the fuck was that for?" She snapped. Asmodeus pointed at Noel who glared at him.

"I want my daughter back. I'm taking her to Gehenna." He growled. Astarte glanced at the others before looking at Noel.

"Do you wanna go with him?" She asked the young girl. Noel shook her head rapidly.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere with that son of a bitch!" She snapped. Astarte turned back to Asmodeus and raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, Belial and Beelzebub stepped forward.

"So, father wants to know how the training is going?" Beelzebub said calmly as he looked at the students. "And also, we wanted to know if this is a private party or can we join?"

Belial, on the other hand, walked over to Emiko who was sitting in a corner away from the others. He crouched in front of her and murmured softly to her in a language unknown to the others.

"Yo, Belial. If you're going to talk to your daughter, don't use dragon tongue. We wanna hear." Beelzebub joked. Belial glared before resuming his conversation, now sitting beside Emiko.

Astarte sighed. "I guess you can join. I mean you'd just cause chaos if I said no. Anyway, as for the training, it's going as planned. But it takes time, so tell father to be patient." She snapped before clicking her fingers, restarting the music and games. As she resumed dancing with Amaimon, Meiko edged over to Mephisto.

"What's up with you?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Well, I thought that, since you're my father and we only just met, maybe we could...dance together to try and get closer." She said. He tilted his head to one side then glanced at where Astarte and Amaimon were before nodding. She grinned and followed him to where the others were dancing. Astarte watched the two of them dancing when there was another knock at the door. This time, Shura walked in. She glanced at the three other demon kings momentarily before focusing on Astarte, a young girl following her closely.

"I was told to bring your new student to you." Shura explained. She stepped to the side and the young girl stepped forward. She walked right up to Astarte and looked up at her.

"I'm Jenna Maria Yuukiichigo. I'm the daughter of Astaroth and a first class intermediate ranked exorcist." She said. She had long, black coloured hair that ended in point with an section of light neon blue near her eyes. She also had a sky blue eye and one blood red eye hidden slightly by her hair. She wore a long sleeved white shirt, a black short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow star on top of it and cargo shorts with a star necklace with a red ruby. Everyone stared at her. She looked about nine.

Suddenly, she reached up and grabbed Astarte's breasts. She squeezed them whilst everyone else froze and stared. "Heh, heh. Boobs." Jenna giggled. Astarte stared at this nine year old who was now groping her. Even Amaimon and the other demon kings hadn't seen anything like it.

"I am so jealous of that kid right now." Beelzebub murmured. That seemed to snap them out of it.

"What are you doing?!" Astarte squeaked, shocking even herself. She hardly ever squeaked. Jenna looked at her in confusion.

"I'm getting to know you." She said, as if it was plain to see.

"Kid, I hate to break this to you but..." Amaimon began to say before saying in perfect unison with Mephisto.

"Those belong to me." They both stared at each other.

"I think you'll both find these are mine! And would you please stop?" She asked Jenna, who shook her head. "Ugh. Well, can I at least sit down? This is starting to get uncomfortable." She asked. Again, the head was shook. Astarte sighed again when Jenna suddenly let go.

"Yay! Video games!" Jenna cried, running over and shoving the current players out of the way. Astarte and Amaimon both stared.

"What the hell just happened?!" Astarte cried.

"Well, you got molested by a nine year old who has now assaulted several of her class mates in an attempt to play the game." Amaimon said. Astarte shook her head.

"Let's get back to dancing." Astarte said before wrapping her arms around him and swaying against him. "Maybe, if we can tire this lot out, you and I can have a little party of our own later." She purred. He grinned, loving the sound of that idea.

Meanwhile, deep within a wood outside of the town, a small gate opened and a figure stepped through. Mizuki looked around as the gate closed. In Assiah, her form changed little. She had dark green eyes with black jagged hair that ran down to her neck. She had a long, black tail with a hooked end and black claws. Hidden amongst her hair, black cat ears twitched. She wore long black ripped jeans, a plain black v neck t-shirt, a black bandana on her head with her fringe hanging over on the left side and black boots. She also had a bridge piercing, nose and tongue piercings and a snakebite. She walked forward when she heard him.

"I know you're there. Stop hiding." She growled. Out of the shadows, Daniel Bond emerged and stood before her. She turned to him and folded her arms across her chest as she glared at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Daniel Bond. I'm here because I believe you have a similar problem with a certain demoness who is currently here in Assiah." He said. Mizuki glanced at him.

"How do you have a problem with her? What has she done to you?" She asked him.

"Nothing. But her mere existence here in Assiah is an insult and threat to all. And by training half-breed scum, she's raising an army for Satan to use to destroy Assiah." He snapped. Mizuki looked at him.

"So what do you propose?" She asked.

"We work together to destroy the foul beast and get revenge for your poor mother. I saw her death." Mizuki looked at him, surprised. "She begged for mercy, swore she'd never intend to harm those children that she merely wanted them to be safe from Astarte in case she ever reverted back to the monster she truly is. But Astarte claimed she had committed Treason. She shredded her limbs and ripped her still beating heart from her chest before devouring it. And she laughed." Mizuki was shaking in pure rage.

"I will work with you, human. But know this, I will not rest nor let anything get in my way until that monster...that freak and false queen lies dead at my feet. Do you understand?" She snarled.

"Of course. Come on, I know where she'll be taking that freakish class tomorrow. You can surprise her and defeat her there." As he led her away, Mizuki failed to notice the evil grin Daniel had on his face. This idea was perfect. By having the revenge-driven daughter of Lilith battle with the freak Astarte, they could wipe each other out and potentially the class, leaving Gehenna without a ruler to tear itself apart. He could almost jump for joy. He was not only going to achieve his dream, but finally achieve peace for Assiah and the whole human race. And the demoness behind him was too ignorant to know she was being used.

* * *

_Astarte: I thought you weren't gonna publish the next chapter of this until you finished that "Heaven's Demon" fiction?_

_I changed my mind. I wanted to get this one out of the way. Anyway, I have to say that the next chapter is gonna involve something a bit different from the usual chapters. Do you wanna tell them demon girl?_

_Astarte: *Pulls out sunglasses* BEACH TRAINING!_

_Yep, Astarte's taking the class to the beach to train them. Now, I plan to do a small segment of the chaotic travel to the beach. So, I would like your opinions for..._

_Astarte: Songs for us to play to the class whilst traveling to the beach._

_Aside from that, please keep those reviews coming guys. Each one gives me the motivation to write more chapters. And until next time, there are two things to say. First._

_Astarte: She owns nothing but her own ocs, in other word me, Sora, Chikyuu, Emiko and any familiars of mine._

_Second, until the next chapter this is sayonara from me, the psychotic author_

_Astarte: And me, the demonic angel._


	13. Sun, sand, sea and trouble

_Damn! This chapter sure is long. But a lot needed to be done to progress the story so enjoy._

* * *

Astarte looked briefly at the dorm her students stayed at momentarily. As she looked, she realised that really, she knew very little about her students. She had no idea what they liked and disliked, what they enjoyed doing in their free time, things like that. What really bothered her though was the nagging feeling that her students all feared her. She let out a long sigh before going and knocking on the door of the dorm. It was answered by Amixtri.

"Oh, it's you." She said. "Why are you here? I thought we got today off."

"You do. However, in order to build better trust with each other, I thought we could...well go to the beach." Astarte said. She heard all movement inside the building cease before suddenly, every student was trying to get to the door.

"The beach?!" They cried in unison. When Astarte nodded, they cheered for joy and all ran off. "I need to get my swimsuit! I can't wait to sunbathe! This is gonna be great!" Multiple cries echoed through the building making her smile.

"I will meet you at entrance to the academy." She said before turning and walking away. As she did, she heard the cheers of the group. She shook her head and went back to the home she shared with Mephisto to go change when she spotted him on the phone with someone.

"I understand. Yes, I will tell her." He said. He hung up and turned, spotting her watching him. Her look said it all. "That was one of the exorcists from America. Meiko's mother was found dead the other day. It seemed she died of a broken heart." He said, answering her unasked question.

"Meiko is going to be heartbroken, poor girl." Astarte said. "Well, we'll just have to help her through it." She muttered to herself before following Mephisto into the mansion. She quickly ran to her chambers and opened her wardrobe to reveal the masses of clothes she had been treated to. She quickly pulled out a bikini. As she slipped it on then pulled her shorts over it, she glanced at her reflection. She now wore a purple bikini top with a green bow in the middle as well as black bottom with a violet flame pattern across the posterior. She smiled and grabbed the violet sarong before heading out. She stood at the entrance of the academy and waited. Before long, the others began to appear, each carrying towels and such.

"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked. Everyone turned to her.

"Right, in order to build trust, we need to work on some exercises together. However, to build a better trust, it needs to be done in a non stressful environment. So, we're going to do the exercises at the beach." She paused and ducked as a volley ball came flying at her head. "Yuki-san! I know you don't like my father but for Satan's sake get over it!" She yelled. Yuki merely glared at her. "Alright everyone into the vehicle." The vehicle was a long black limo. They looked from it to her. "What? I'm a queen. I don't do minibuses."

As they began to pile in, Mephisto pulled Meiko to one side. "Meiko, I need you to listen carefully."

"What is it papa?" She asked through a mouthful of bubblegum.

"I was contacted by the American Branch just now. It's about your mother." Meiko looked at him confused. "She's dead." She looked shocked and confused. Almost like she couldn't believe it. "Arrangements are being made for a funeral. If you want to go, I will accompany you and Astarte has agreed to give you time off from training if you wish." Meiko shook her head rapidly, her face turned towards the ground.

"Perhaps, you would prefer to continue the training for it to serve as a distraction?" Astarte asked the young girl. Meiko just looked at her sadly. "I know what you're going through Meiko. I can help. All you need do is ask." She turned and walked back to the limo. "We need to go, this lot are starting to get rowdy." As Mephisto walked past Meiko, he handed her a small polka-dot hankerchief.

"Just in case." He said before walking towards the limo. At which point, he hit heads with Astarte who was climbing back out. As they held their heads, laughter echoed from the back. "What are you doing?"

"There isn't enough room for everyone. I thought there was but I didn't realise there was going to be extra company with Shura and all them." Astarte said. Mephisto looked around her to see the former exwire class sitting in the back. "We're going to have to travel in our animal forms to fit." Astarte explained. Mephisto nodded and with two clouds of smoke, a dark furred fox and a white dog appeared in their places. Meiko quickly clambered in and was followed by them. "Let's go."

On the way to the beach, music blasted through stereos placed in the vehicle. All of them appeared to have been strategically placed right next to one of the former exwire class or Shura and Yukio. Yet, even as a fox, Astarte still sought to start a karaoke with the class. The only problem was, no one could agree upon a song.

"_Don't want to hear about it Every single one's got a story to tell Everyone knows about it From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell And if I catch it coming back my way I'm gonna serve it to you  
And that ain't what you want to hear But that's what I'll do And the feeling coming from my bones Says find a home"_ At least part of "Seven Nation Army" got sang before suddenly, Meiko leaned across and flicked through the iPod that was playing and put on a different song, singing along happily despite the glare from Cassandra. Leon glanced at Cassandra before singing along as well when he realised what song it was.

"_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat And we'll hang out in the coolest bars In the VIP with the movie stars Every good gold digger's Gonna wind up there Every Playboy bunny With her bleach blond hair And we'll hide out in the private rooms With the latest dictionary and today's who's who They'll get you anything with that evil smile Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar"_ As the two sang happily, managing to get a few of the others to join in, Jenna lent forward and flicked through the songs on the iPod before selecting a song called "Credens Justitiam". As it played, the three demons glanced at each other.

"Did you put that on?" Astarte asked Mephisto.

"I haven't touched that iPod. Only you and Amaimon have had access to it." He answered. When they both looked at him, Amaimon shook his head.

"Well, I didn't either. Must have come with another song." She murmured. It was at that moment that the limo pulled to a stop. As the door opened, everyone quickly fell out. Groaning and complaining as a dark furred fox and a white dog hopped down over them and to the ground. "What are you doing on the floor? Get up, we're here to have some fun." With two clouds of smoke, both Mephisto and Astarte stood leaning over them. "Go get changed and meet us at the beach. Girls, I'll send Shabriri to ensure none of the boys can watch you getting changed." The girls of her class glanced at each other as the boys walked off to their changing room, Amaimon leading the way. "Don't worry. Shabriri is blind. He can't see you. But he'll be able to smell and hear the boys." They nodded and walked off. As they did, Mephisto wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do I have time to have some fun with you?" He whispered, nibbling the tip of her ear. She sighed and leant back against him.

"I doubt it. I need to get the exercises set up." She pulled herself out of his grip and walked down to the beach. "However, if you set up a towel for me to lie on, I'll let you rub suntan lotion on my back." She said. He chuckled and followed her.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone walked down to the beach, with the exception of Shima who was being carried in the jaws of a large bat demon, looking rather bloodied and clawed. Astarte glanced at him. "Shabriri, go dump him in the ocean. Maybe the water will clear his head." She commanded. The great bat nodded and flew over the ocean before dropping Shima and disappearing. As Shima squealed about how cold it was, Astarte turned to the class. But before she could explain her plans, Mephisto interrupted by dragging Meiko off to one side.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He snapped. She looked down at her outfit, a pink bikini with white polka dots.

"What's wrong with it? I thought you'd like it." She asked.

"It's far to revealing. Put this on." He held a white t-shirt that was several sizes too big up.

"That thing won't fit! I'm going to wear this." Meiko retorted. Before Mephisto could say anything else, she pointed towards Astarte who was waiting with the others. "Her outfit is similar but you don't make her wear something like that." She said. Mephisto glanced at Astarte briefly before looking back at Meiko. "No one will dare try to touch me whilst you're here. Please papa." He looked up at Astarte who looked back, indifferent before letting out a sigh and making the shirt disappear.

"Fine." Meiko cheered and moved back to the group where Astarte began her explanation.

"Now, for this exercise I thought I'd try something different." Her tail moved from behind her to show two volley balls. "You lot are going to work in teams and play volleyball. This will build communication between you and teamwork as well as overall fitness." She threw a ball at Cassandra and one at Leon.

"Teams are as follows; Team one is captained by Cassandra and consists of Drake, Hotomi, Megumi, Eda and Kaito. You are on the left court on the side furthest from me. You are playing against team 3, captained by Nao and consists of Jenna, Ron, Yuki, Saturn and Autumn. You are on the opposite side. Your referee is Bon and Yukio." As the groups moved off, she turned to the remainder.

"Team two, is captained by Sachi and your fellow teammates are Takao, Ame, Eve, Hikaru and Meiko. You will be playing against Leon who captains Team four. Leon, your teammates are Emiko, Noel, Kasai, Amixtri and Gen. Your referees are Izumo and Rin." She waved her hand to let them go. They took their places on the courts. "Begin" With that, the games began.

The members of team one huddled in together. "Right, Megumi, you should be at the back as you're quite strong. Eda, you join her but stay on the right side whilst Megumi goes on the left." Cassandra said.

"What about me?" Hotomi asked. Cassandra nodded.

"You and Drake will take the centre back whilst Kaito and I stay towards the front." She said.

"So, we strike fast and we strike hard?" Megumi asked. Another nod was the answer. They all nodded and broke the huddle before taking their positions. On the other side of the court, they had arranged themselves so that Nao, Ron, Yuki and Saturn were at the back whilst Jenna and Autumn took up positions near the front. Cassandra held the ball ready to serve as Yukio blew the whistle he had. She threw the ball in the air and smashed it over the net towards the space just beside Yuki. Nao dived to the side and hit the ball back up into the air.

"Autumn!" He yelled as he hit the ground. Autumn nodded and leapt up, smacking the ball with an open palm.

"Megumi!" Drake yelled at to the muscular girl who struck it back over the net. It was hit back by Jenna who jumped up high enough to catch it by standing on Nao as he got up. The ball came spinning back towards Kaito who hit it back with such force that it created a small crater where it landed just out of the reach of Yuki.

"Point One goes to Cassandra's team." Yukio stated. As the group cheered, Nao called his team into a quick huddle.

"They're aiming to strike at us hard and fast." Ron said. Everyone looked at him briefly.

"So, we should strike fast as well but aim to grind away their defense and create openings." Yuki added. Ron nodded in agreement as did everyone else and they broke the huddle. Autumn took the ball and served the next round. This time, the point went the way of Nao's team after sent it rocketing skywards then acted as a spring board for Yuki who smashed it into the ground behind Hotomi. As they ran worked, hitting the ball back and forward, small cheers and shouts of encouragement began to echo from each of them. From her spot on the beach, Astarte watched and grinned.

"It seems you were right to suggest this." Amaimon said, glancing at her from his spot under the sun umbrella. She nodded in agreement before turning to look at the second game underway.

Already, Leon's team was three points ahead. He had arranged it that Emiko was at the front with Amixtri whilst Gen, Kasai, Noel and himself took positions at the back. Due to the height of their two front players, there was little getting past their defenses and with the combined strength of the back row, the ball was being knocked back with such strength and speed, it was a wonder it hadn't bury its way into the earth. On the other side, Sachi had placed herself and Takao at the back with Eve and Ame whilst Hikaru and Meiko took the front.

"Let's keep this up guys." Leon said, encouraging his teammates. They cheered in response and got ready as he smashed the ball over the net with his serve. Meiko ran to the spot she thought it was going for, Takao taking a position behind her in case she missed it. But as Meiko leapt to hit it back, the ball went straight through her stomach, as if she wasn't there at all. Everyone froze in shock, not even registering that the ball had hit the ground.

"Did...did that ball just go through you?" Gen asked, just as stunned as the others. Meiko nodded slowly as she looked at her hands.

"Why have you lot stopped?" Astarte said, walking over to them.

"The ball just went through Meiko." Kasai stated. Astarte looked straight at her.

"Straight through you? Like you weren't there?" She asked. Meiko nodded. Astarte turned. "Aniue, you seem to know most abilities demons have, what can this one be?" She asked him as he walked towards them.

"Intangibility is the only thing I can think of." He said. Seeing the blank responses the students gave. "Phasing, in simple terms. She can pass through solid objects and they can pass through her with ease." Meiko continued to stare at her hands before shaking her head.

"Let's get on with the game." She said, picking the ball up and serving it. They quickly got back into the state of play when Emiko hit the ball back towards her. Meiko focused and went to hit it when everything around her seemed to slow down. She paused momentarily, watching the ball's slow descent before quickly seizing the advantage being provided and running to the ball. As she hit it, time resumed its normal flow leaving the opposition stunned as the ball that had just been sent back was hit into the sand at their feet. As her team cheered her, Mephisto watched from where the three demons sat.

"So she has the ability to control time like you Aniue." Astarte stated. Mephisto glanced at her to see her tail holding a bottle. "I did promise you could." She purred as the tip went to the back fastening of her bikini top and undid it. As he stared, Sora and Chikyuu both laughed. To them, their mother could make their fathers react in the silliest of ways. Jen smiled softly from atop her familiar as she watched them make a sand castle. She was glad that she got the chance to look after more of those she considered family especially considering that these were royalty. She looked to see Amaimon trying to take the bottle from Mephisto whilst Astarte watched, her tail swaying near her hips innocently. When she spotted her looking, Jen looked away briefly only to look back and see Astarte wink at her.

As the group continued to play and relax, with even Ben and Eric taking the time to rest a little, Mikzuki watched from the nearby rocks. Now was the perfect time to catch her off guard. So, she quickly assumed the giant black wolf with demonic wings that was her beast form. She let out a low snarl before running at them. Noel, was the first to spot her, letting out a surprised cry and warning the others. In an instant, the class was pushed back and surrounded by familiars as Astarte got to her feet and summoned her blade. Jen pulled both Sora and Chikyuu onto her spider familiar and summoned smaller ones whilst Rin and the others moved to protect the class.

"I was wondering if you were actually ever going to show up." Astarte said, watching the wolf as it growled at her. "I thought revenge wasn't your thing Mikzuki. I always thought Lilith trained you to be "better than that"." Mikzuki growled at her, showing the fangs that filled her jaws. "Bare your fangs at me all you want, if you know what happened, you would know Lilith deserved her fate."

"For trying to save your sons from the monster you truly are?!" Mikzuki demanded. Astarte's eyes narrowed. "I know you murdered my mother in cold blood false queen."

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Eric suddenly asked, surprising everyone. "Even we exorcists know that Satan chose her as his heir. She is the rightful queen. Why can't you accept that?"

"My mother has bore several of Satan's children. Yes, they may not have been the eldest or the strongest, but because she held his favor, we believed that when he was choosing an heir it would be one of her sons. But because she." She pointed at Astarte. "Was born before the heir was chosen and looks so much like the one who bore her, she was chosen. She stole it from my brethren." She snapped. She let out a roar and ran towards Astarte. As she opened her jaws to bite her, Astarte slipped between the legs of the beast and ran towards the rocks and a series of cliffs that stood there. As she scrambled up the cliff, the great beast snapping at her everytime, the class ran forward. Ben and Eric took aim and began firing shots at Mikzuki but they simply deflected off the great wolf's form.

Mikzuki aimed and bit into Astarte's left leg, shredding the muscles in the calf. She let out a yelp but forced herself up, over the top of the cliff. She stood and pulled her blade out as Mikzuki landed on the cliff top and went back to her Assiah form. "I didn't kill your mother in cold blood. She went after my sons and wanted to kill me. She wouldn't listen to reason and performed treason. That is the only reason why I performed that punishment and killed her. Because she was a traitor against the crown and was determined to kill me and then my sons. I only acted as a mother should." She said. Mikzuki paused momentarily.

"But you still killed her. And for that, I will kill you." Mikzuki yelled as she ran at her. Astarte dodged quickly to one side before spinning just as Mikzuki slipped and fell from the edge after gaining too much momentum. Astarte ran forward and dived to grab the screaming girl's hand. "What are you doing?!" Mikzuki yelled.

"I will not have another's blood stain my hands. You don't deserve to die because someone lied to you." Astarte snapped back. She gasped as she felt herself slipping over the edge, her injured leg unable to get a grip. But before they both fell, arms wrapped around her and Mephisto and Amaimon both pulled them back. As Mephisto pulled her back, Amaimon pinned Mikzuki to the ground.

"That injury is enough evidence for an act of treason. You will be punished." He snarled. He grabbed Rin's blade and unsheathed it before holding it at Mikzuki's neck. Everyone waited with baited breath as Rin stormed forward.

"You can't do this! She deserves a second chance." He yelled.

"We cannot allow her to be a risk to Astarte. Sora and Chikyuu are too young to rule should Astarte perish and no one else can take the throne. Gehenna will tear itself apart without a ruler." Mephisto snapped.

"But Mephisto!" Rin began to say when Mikzuki laughed.

"Is that the name you're going by now? I so prefer your real name." Mikzuki looked up at them. "Samael." Everyone froze and stared as Cassandra stiffened and turned to look at Astarte and Mephisto. In the shadows, Daniel chuckled.

"So, the child of Zarathos now knows who Samael is. This has certainly made things more interesting."

* * *

_Phew, what a chapter._

_Astarte: I can't feel my butt anymore._

_Now is that from reading the chapter or something else?_

_Astarte: Probably something else but still, that's a long chapter._

_Yeah, nine pages worth of writing. But I listened to everyone's opinions and tried to include the characters more. So although some of them didn't get a chance to speak, they still got to appear more than they have in some of the previous chapters. _

_Astarte: And now Cassandra knows Aniue is Samael._

_That's gonna be interesting. So, I only own Astarte, Sora, Chikyuu and the familiars of Astarte. I do not own the characters from Blue Exorcist nor the other own characters. I also don't own the music mentioned in this chapter. So, until next time guys this is sayonara from me the psychotic author_

_Astarte: And me the demonic angel_


	14. Loss of control equals punishment

_Ok, probably not the best but I wanted to get this chapter sorted to link into the next chapter. I've already planned the next one but I didn't have a plan for this one. I really decided to do this to introduce a character of importance to the story._

* * *

Silence ruled over the group as the news that had just been revealed to them sunk in. No one would believe it. Astarte watched Cassandra closely, ready to respond should things start turning foul. Cassandra just stared at her in shock. But what was worse for Astarte was the look of betrayal behind her eyes. She knew all of them would be feeling the same thing. Shock, disbelief and betrayal over the face that she had hidden this from them that the three of them had expected them to trust them when they hid that. Mikzuki chuckled from where she knelt.

"Did I just let your secret slip?" She asked innocently. Astarte glared at her with a look that spoke volumes. At that very moment, Astarte just wanted to tear that smug look off of her face. The only thing stopping her was the fact Mephisto held her in an iron grip and her leg throbbed in agony with even the slightest of movements.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you straight back to Gehenna with your tail on fire." She growled at Mikzuki. Rin stepped between them and crouched down.

"I thought you said you didn't want another's blood on your hands." He asked her.

"If it is preventable. I'm willing to make an exception here though." She snarled in response.

"Let her stay then. You could use her to show how successful the training of those of Gehenna can be." He said. She raised an eyebrow at him before letting out a long sigh.

"A trail period. That's all. She's got one chance to prove herself. If she tries anything, I'm going to let Ben and Eric deal with her." Astarte threatened.

Rin nodded rapidly in agreement. It was the best deal he was going to get from her. She let out a long sigh and got to her feet, grimacing as pain shot through her leg, the wound slowly healing. She glanced at the students and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I suppose we need to explain ourselves don't we?" She asked. Many nodded, but some just glared at her. "You weren't ready to know the truth. Our plan was to tell you eventually but when Cassandra turned up, we couldn't tell you." She explained.

"Why couldn't you tell the rest of us even with Cassandra here?" Saturn asked.

"Because of whom Cassandra's father is. Cassandra is the daughter of Zarathos, a fallen angel who was tricked by Samael. His hatred for my brother runs in her veins. It burns in the hearts of all his children. If she had known before we had given her the pendant, none of us would be standing here." Astarte explained. "In order to protect you all, we hid this from you."

They all just continued to glare at her. "It's not like we've never hidden our identities before." She stated, desperately grasping at strands of the webs of lies she had spun through the years to find a reason for why she did this. "Loki, Geb, Nephthys. You name the god or goddess; it's actually been one of us. It's just part of a demon's nature to lie." She said.

"Well, I never hid anything from anyone." Jenna said. Astarte clenched her fists.

"Well you're what? Nine years old? What would you ever gain from hiding anything from anyone?! Stupid child!" She snarled as her control of her abilities beginning to slip. Her flames flickered at her feet when suddenly Astarte was struck by an unknown object. She snarled at the woman who now knelt upon her stomach, a gun aimed at her forehead.

"Don't you dare try to harm my master. I don't care how powerful you are. You harm a hair on her head, I'll tear you apart." The stranger growled at her. Everyone stared in shock as all sense of humanity left Astarte and she used her tail to grab the woman's wrist before head-butting her. As the stranger rolled back, Astarte leapt on her and began trying to tear into her. It took both Amaimon and Mephisto to pull her off, but she still fought and roared. They stared in horror at the animalistic creature that kept trying to attack the stranger. Mikzuki chuckled lightly.

"You see, that is your teacher's true nature. An animalistic chimera that holds no sense of loyalty." She said. She leant forward, close to Astarte who had let her anger take over. "Aren't you? You're a monster." Astarte went to grab her, pulling Mephisto and Amaimon forward slightly. The class backed up as her flames struck randomly. The woman meanwhile, turned to Jenna and bowed before her.

"Are you alright Master?" She asked her. Jenna nodded, watching the scene of them trying to bring Astarte back with mild disinterest.

"I am fine Sayomi." She said. When she spotted the class staring at her servant she realised. "This is Sayomi Matsumoto. My loyal familiar. She's a top class succubus." She explained. Sayomi nodded towards them, ignoring how every male was now staring at her tiny black bra that barely covered anything and the short black skirt that left little to the imagination. A growl disturbed them and they turned to see a large number of exorcists along with Ben and Eric had gathered. The Paladin walked towards where Astarte was pinned to the ground by the earth.

"So your mask of control has slipped demon?" He asked. She snapped at him, her flames lashing at his legs in anger as she strained against the bindings. The Paladin sighed and looked at Mephisto. "Use that punishment." He ordered. Mephisto shook his head.

"I will not do that to her. Not in front of Sora and Chikyuu." He said. The Paladin glanced at the two boys before nodding to two female exorcists.

"Escort that spider away from here whilst we bring this...thing back under control." The two exorcists nodded and began to force Jen to move. As they did, Sora and Chikyuu growled in the language of Gehenna for Astarte who began to call back to them, now fighting her bonds fully to get to them. "Oh do calm down. You'll see them once we're done." She glared at him.

"How did you know this had happened?" Ron demanded. Nao and the others moved forward, determined to get an answer. Despite the behaviour they had just witnessed, she was still their teacher.

"Eric over there informed me that the limitations on her abilities were starting to slip. She can't be allowed to lose control again. The world does not need another incident like her last loss of control." He turned to Mephisto as the class turned to Eric, many of them shocked but some such as Kaito and Eda glaring in anger.

"What? I was merely carrying out my duties as were my orders." Eric said calmly, as if this were merely a case of someone being bullied and he was informing a teacher.

The Paladin looked at Mephisto again. "Now, use that punishment." He ordered. Mephisto sighed and turned to Astarte who looked at him briefly. He muttered something briefly and the hands of clocks suddenly erupted from the ground and impaled her at random points throughout her body. But she did not die, instead she merely looked at him in shock. The Paladin walked over to Cassandra. "Give me the bottle you have with no markings." She looked at him in shock. "Moreau told me about it after some gentle persuasion. Now give me it." She slowly handed him the flask and watched as he walked over to Astarte, unscrewing the cap. "This should bring you back under control." He said.

He tipped the flask and poured the holy water over the injuries. Inhuman shrieks of sheer agony echoed through the air as she writhed where the blessed poison hit. She tried to force herself off of the spikes that held her but her flesh had healed around them. She screamed and writhed and cried, her flames lashing out in her agony.

"STOP!" Meiko yelled, the class trying to surge forward but being held back. They looked towards Amaimon for assistance but he was being held at bay by a barrage of blessed weapons. Even Mephisto was being held back by chains. The Paladin turned to them.

"Why? It is our job as exorcists to eradicate threats to Assiah and humanity." He said.

"But you're killing her!" Saturn cried. The Paladin laughed.

"That'll be the day. She's had every blessed defence we have against demons thrown at her and still she stands here. Even when she was younger and stabbed with a blade of blessed silver, or having ingested large amounts of holy water on several occasions, she still stands." He said. They stared at him.

"But...this is inhuman." Noel said, trying to block out the screams.

"They're right, you're going too far this time Engel!" Shura growled.

"But you all witnessed the dawn of the purple flames first hand did you not?" He asked the older class. "You all know exactly what she is capable of doing. What atrocities she can perform without a hint of morale or shame. What acts she engages in on a regular basis and still you would stand by her?" He asked them.

They glanced at one another, leaving the students staring at a loss of what to do. He did have a point to them though. How could you count this as inhumane when they had to consider what Astarte had done in the past? As they did, Jenna glanced at Sayomi.

"Sayomi, sort this out." Jenna said simply.

"Of course, my lord and master." Sayomi bowed before sneaking up beside the Paladin as the exorcists watched the torture and holding her gun against his head. "My master wants you to let her teacher go." She said calmly.

"And if I refuse?" The Paladin asked.

"You'll find out why they call me the reincarnation of wrath when I paint these cliffs with your brains." She growled. The paladin chuckled before holding his hand up and signalling for the exorcists to back off. He looked at Mephisto.

"You can release her." He said. Mephisto muttered a phrase and the spikes vanished, leaving her to collapse on the ground, her breaths shallow and harsh and her body shuddering and bleeding freely. "The Vatican wants to talk to her. As soon as she is able to stand alone and talk, bring her to them." The Paladin stated before leading the group of exorcists away. As they did, Amaimon instantly moved to her side and began to help her to her feet. Mephisto moved and helped as well.

"I...Itai." She murmured before slumping forward in their grips. They rushed forward.

"Is she...?" Noel began to asked.

"She's not dead. She's simply passed out." Amaimon said. A collective sigh was passed amongst the group. Mikzuki let out a long yawn and placed her hands behind her head.

"Kinda ironic really. She's trying to train this lot control and she loses hers so easily." She mused aloud.

"You made her lose control by winding her up. You know exactly how temperamental those other sides can be. And calling them a chimera when they are separate is guaranteed to piss them off." Amaimon growled. Rin stepped between them, causing Mikzuki to look at him in confusion.

"It's not all her fault. For a queen of an entire realm, she should have much better control over herself." He said. Before any arguments could begin, Astarte spat up a black glob of some sort of foul concoction.

"The holy water's gotten into her body. Looks like only a small amount did though. She should heal so long as she gets peace and quiet." Yukio said after examining the odd thing on the ground. Most of the class just looked disgusted at the fact the thing even existed, let alone that it had come from inside someone.

"The hell is it?" Drake asked.

"If I'm correct, it is burned flesh." Yuki answered. "Demon flesh can't cope with holy water and burns. It's like throwing acid on a human." Everyone stared at the glob that congealed before them.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Autumn muttered.

"Shiemi-san, will you go and inform Jen to bring the boys back to the academy, we will take Astarte to the medical wing and leave her to heal." Mephisto said. "You will all be informed of when your class will resume, but for now...you are temporarily free from expectations and training. If you want to continue training, I will have a room set aside for you." He explained to the class. As both he and Amaimon took her away, the class watched silently.

"What did he mean?" Takao asked to no one in particular.

"I think he meant that because we don't know what is going to happen to Astarte, we don't know if we're going to have any more classes." Ame murmured.

"But, what happens to us?" Saturn asked. But no one knew the answer. They struggled to believe that all this had happened due to a simple secret about one of them. It seemed that some secrets could cause greater damage then many could even begin to contemplate.

* * *

_Astarte: *Sits glaring at me* _

_She's sitting glaring at me isn't she? *Turns to her* Look, it's your fault for not having control. You should master your own soul._

_Astarte: Impaled on spikes and then having holy water poured over me? Do you not think that was a bit too extreme?_

_Nope. _

_Astarte:...you...you are really twisted aren't you really? You must be insane._

_I have yet to have a psycho analysis by a trained professional to prove I am insane. So far, I am sane enough to be let out amongst the general public. Anyway, the new cover art is a sketch of Astarte by the amazingly wonderful Dougall Dragon. Go check out her stories, they're good. _

_Astarte: They sketched me? Awesome_

_Anyway, yeah that's all for now. I should state that if my updates start to slow down, it is simply a case of my time being devoured by external circumstances. It's not me giving up on my fictions. It's just that there are some things that are simply eating away at my time. But I am still managing to fit in my fictions so my updates may remain regular. So, until the next chapter this is sayonara from me the psychotic author._


	15. Trail of the teacher

_Ok, again maybe not the best but after a review from a guest I decided to edit my plan. Now I included more of the development with how the children in the class have gained more control. _

* * *

A knock echoed through the dorm they lived in early the next day. In the silence, it sounded loud and cold. Kaito was the first to get to the door as the others slowly began to stir from slumber. A sombre looking exorcist greeted them when the door opened.

"The Vatican has ordered your presence for the trial of the demoness Astarte." He said coldly, as if he had far better things to do then look after a bunch of half-breeds. "You have five minutes to get ready." He added. Kaito glanced at him before turning back to the interior where most of the group stood on the stairs.

"We've got to go to the Vatican." He said simply. Everyone glanced at each other before turning and heading to get ready. A few moments later, they were all gathered outside as the exorcist locked the dorm and then led them away. He opened a door to the Vatican and led them to a set of doors that Amaimon and Mephisto stood outside of along with the older class.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked, looking from Mephisto to Amaimon. The two of them glanced at each other before Mephisto began to explain.

"Astarte was only allowed to return to Assiah under two conditions. One was that she would train others how to control their powers and familiars. The other was that she would maintain control of her own abilities so that another dawn of the purple flames could never occur." He waited to allow the information to sink in.

"But, she hasn't broken any of the conditions." Ame murmured.

"The fact that her flames were unleashed, even briefly is enough to convince the Grigori and the Vatican that she can't maintain control." Mephisto continued. "Which means they have only one option in their eyes."

"And what's that?" Leon asked, despite knowing deep within him that they all probably had an idea as to what it was.

"She has to be exorcised in order to keep Assiah safe. Effectively...They've sentenced her to death." Small gasps emerged from some of the girls in the group at this. None of them could believe it; they didn't want to believe it.

"But...that's not fair!" Noel said, getting murmurs of agreement from the others. "It's not her fault."

Yukio stepped forward to try to explain it better to them. "The Vatican wants to protect the residents of Assiah. The dawn of the purple flames was a horrific tragedy that we can't have repeated. If Astarte can't maintain control of her flames, then we have to remove the threat in order to protect humanity." Still, they could not see how this was the better option.

The doors behind the two elder demons opened to reveal the courtroom. They were herded in, earning murmurs from the gathered exorcists. Cassandra glanced to see Moreau was amongst those gathered, but he was looking towards the centre of the room. She turned her head, along with the others to see what they were looking at. There, kneeling in the centre of the room, was Astarte. Chains held her fixed in place, her head bowed towards the ground with a collar and chain around her neck. Symbols glowed brightly on the ground as she was held within a sealing circle. She glanced back briefly to see them and forced a small, sad smile before the chain around her neck was pulled and she was forced to face forward again.

"Demoness Astarte, queen of Gehenna and angel of Satan, do you know why this trial has been set?" The head of the Grigori asked. Astarte said nothing, merely kept looking at the ground. The Grigori glanced at the Paladin who nodded and snapped his fingers. An electrical charge ran through the chains, shocking her briefly in response. She nodded, glaring at the Paladin.

"You are charged as a threat to the residents of Assiah. We find you guilty of the charge. Your lack of control with regards to your abilities and your unstable mentality and emotions make you too big of a risk to have here in Assiah. We had planned to exorcise you but our sources suggest that without a ruler, Gehenna will destroy this realm due to a lack of control and authority. So, we will send you back to Gehenna another way." Everyone stared in confusion at the Grigori who glanced at the Paladin once again.

"You will be locked in a room with a nightmare under our control. It will force you to see the things that scare you the most, breaking you." Astarte stared at them. This was too cruel, even for them. Shadows began to stir on the edges of the room and move towards her.

"Wait!" Noel cried, running forward with the others. Everyone stared at the class as they stood near Astarte.

"You said she could stay if she trained us right?" Ron said, sensing the distrust for the demoness.

"Along with the condition that she kept herself under control as well." The Paladin growled. "She has not kept under control so she broke the condition."

"She never attacked anyone though!" Takao growled. "The Princess kept her flames under just enough control to stop them from attacking someone." Sachi nodded furiously.

"The fact they appeared when it was unnecessary is evidence of a lack of control." The Paladin snapped at them, unable to believe these half-breed freaks were standing up for the monster. Astarte stared at her class in disbelief. She couldn't believe that they were standing up for her.

"She was wound up by someone else which is why they responded." Leon said. "She was put under stress and someone kept hitting her buttons making her react. She only did what anyone would do in a similar situation and respond."

"Besides, she's actually been helping us gain more control." Ame said. "Watch. Um, Astarte, could you summon some of those damned souls for us?" Astarte tilted her head to one side but still summoned the souls. Each of the class selected one and began to demonstrate. Ame slowly broke each of her chosen soul's bones and melted their flesh. She also summoned her rat which gnawed at the soul before returning to her side.

Leon slowly used his blue flames to burn the soul, keeping them under control despite not being with the class for very long. Drake shift quickly from his armour to a blade taking his arm and chopped his soul into little pieces. Nao, Hotomi and Saturn used ice to freeze and slice the souls they had chosen into thin slices.

Sachi and Takao used their mind control to force their souls to take weapons from exorcists and kill each other. Autumn, Gen, Yuki and Kasai each maintained their animalistic auras and tore into their victims but maintained some humanity. Eda poked one of the souls and it rotted at his touch, Megumi formed weapons from the earth itself and stabbed her soul whilst Ron, sensing the fear that once filled the room was slowly fading, shot his victim. Kaito attacked his victim with its own fear, making it kill itself in a vain hope to escape its fears. Eve summoned her familiar Grim and sent it to attack the soul as Noel summoned her hell bat and did the same. Meiko summoned wormholes that Emiko knocked the souls into with the elements which Jenna used a spell that set her victim on fire, blasted them upwards then had them explode like a firework. Those gathered stared in shock.

The Paladin realised Cassandra wasn't attacking and decided to seize what may be his only chance at getting rid of Astarte. "What about this one then?" He asked, pointing at Cassandra. Everyone else began to murmur in agreement. Mephisto stepped forward to explain.

"She is the kin of the demon Zarathos. Her other side sees the sins of all and punishes them. Due to this, we cannot let her access that other side until we have a way of securing it so then it can be trained without harming others. But we have made some progress with the pendant. It holds back the demon side and helps the child stay in slightly more control by stopping the demon form from having any access to her mind and heart unless she wills it." Astarte nodded in agreement.

"You created that pendant yourself Sir Pheles?" The Grigori asked.

"Actually, Astarte made it. She took a crystal from one of the coves hidden within the land of the chimeras back in Gehenna and placed some of her own magic into it. Her spell and the demon rune carved into it using the claws of the famed feathered serpent demon Quetzalcoatl or Teufel as he is now known, act in unison to force the other side back and keep it back." Mephisto said. Everyone stared at the pendant that sat around Cassandra's neck. "Even in the presence of Samael, the demon will not break free." Mephisto added.

The Grigori glanced at one another and began to have a quiet discussion. Astarte sought this as her opportunity to turn to her class, despite the chains. "Why are you doing this? After everything that's happened." She asked them quietly.

"Because you're our teacher, the only one who is willing to teach us control princess." Takao said. They nodded in agreement.

"But...what about what happened yesterday?" She asked, confused by the entire situation.

"Yeah, you lied to us, but everyone lies at some point. Sometimes, we lie to protect those we care about." Ron said, going all philosophical on them. It was then it hit Astarte. They were fighting because they didn't want to be taught by someone who didn't understand them on the same level as she did.

She looked at each of them in turn before nodding firmly and getting to her feet, despite the chains and holding symbols. Her flames flickered briefly to give her strength before she stood to her full height. She looked regal and let out a long sigh before turning to face the Grigori and her fate.

"May we speak with the Outcast?" The Grigori suddenly said, startling everyone. Gasps emerged from those gathered. Astarte glanced at Amaimon and Mephisto before nodding slowly. She closed her eyes and gently coaxed the outcast forward using gentle words of demon tongue. Her left wing changed from its usual demonic form to an angel wing with purple and black feathers. A purple blindfold appeared over her left eye. A second demon tail appeared but was white with a purple tuft. She opened her right eye and revealed that the whites of that eye were replaced with black.

_Well, I don't know if I should be impressed that you sought my opinion with this matter or suspicious as to why you sought to contact me. _The Outcast said before glancing at the class who looked at her in shock. _Oh yes, most of you do not know about me nor the others. Well, I'm sure the young one will tell you when she regains control. _

"Young one?" Meiko murmured. Amaimon quickly responded to her unanswered question.

"The Outcast refers to Astarte as the "young one" because of how old the Outcast actually is." Amaimon explained. The class glanced at one another before the Outcast explained.

_You see, little ones, I am the creator of the universe and the three realms as well as their residents. If not for me, none of you would exist today. But the humans' so called "God" realised that as long as I was in control, nothing could take my place. In the end, he forced the realms to rise up against me and cast me out of the realms without a form. I was stuck there for many millennia until the young one was born. She enabled me to exist within the realms. _The Outcast turned to the Grigori who glanced at one another.

"Outcast, do you believe the demoness Astarte is in control of her flames?" They asked her.

_Whilst not in full control, she is far better control than one would expect for one of her age. She is gaining the last few pieces of control with my help. I am giving her the power to set up her barriers and limitations. So, to answer simply, yes. _The Outcast said. The Grigori glanced at one another before making a decision.

"Will you ensure she remains in control of her flames if we let her go?" They asked, ignoring the cries of outrage from those gathered around them.

_I will. _The Outcast replied with a nod.

"Then you may return to your slumber and we will release her." The Outcast nodded again before Astarte returned to her usual form and the chains released. "Demoness Astarte, you will be given one final chance. Break it again and you will be exorcised. Understand?" Astarte nodded rapidly. The Grigori disbanded the meeting and sent her away. As soon as she was out of the room, she tackled both Mephisto and Amaimon, her body shaking as they held her.

"What's all this about?" Mephisto said, trying to lighten the mood as the students let out a collective sigh of relief.

"I was so frightened when they said about the nightmare. I was frightened that I was going to lose you both." Her wings and tail drooped as tears streaked down her face. "I don't want that to happen. I've met so many amazing people with this class that I don't want to have to go back to Gehenna or worse, end up in the Garden. I can't after this. My heart can't bare the thought of losing you both." She cried. Amaimon and Mephisto both hugged her tighter.

"But you won't. You're safe now." Amaimon murmured, giving her a brief kiss on the forehead. She leant back and smiled as he wiped her tears away. Rapid footsteps sounded from the end of the corridor.

"Mummy!" She turned to see Sora and Chikyuu running and tackling her waist. "You're alright! You weren't sent back by the nasty people!" They cried. She shook her head, hugging them tightly.

"You have the class to thank for me staying here. If not for them showing how they are gaining yet more control, I would not be here to hug you both." She said. The two boys nuzzled into her shoulder. Rin watched, unused to seeing such displays of affection from demons. Many exorcists could only think of demons as lovers of mindless destruction and unable to display affection. Astarte stood and turned to the class.

"I, once again, have you lot to thank. If not for you, I would not be standing here right now. So...Arigato gozaimasu." She said whilst bowing. The class glanced at each other.

"So...do we get another day off?" Drake asked. Astarte looked up and grinned, making them think that they were getting the day off when suddenly she pulled out her blade and sliced his left arm off. Everyone stared in horror.

"No! We are now training for as long as we can each day! You will be trained to your full potential with your powers." She summoned Baphomet who appeared in a slightly smaller form to fit in the building and began to herd them out. "Let's go! Your training starts again tomorrow! Come on! Hayaku! Hayaku!" They quickly moved as the chimera chased them out. As they ran from the great beast, Astarte giggled. Things were not getting even more interesting.

Outside of the Vatican, in his base, Daniel threw his phone at the wall as his source informed him of what had happened. He growled as he realised how badly his plan had backfired. He paced up and down. "Well, no matter. I can still eradicate her by my own hand should it be necessary." He said. He walked over to the folders telling him everything that was known about Astarte. He read the file again and thought. He grinned as a new plan formed in his mind. No matter how long it would take, or even if it ended his own life, he would kill her.

* * *

_ Astarte: I dodged a bullet there._

_Can you actually dodge bullets?_

_Astarte: You know...I don't actually know._

_Let's test it. *Pulls out gun and fires it at her*_

_Astarte: *Falls to ground clutching hip* ARGH! SON OF A! WHY'D YOU SHOOT ME?!_

_To test it. You can't dodge bullets. At least not at close range. Anyway, I hope you lot enjoyed this chapter. I decided to explain the role of the pendant slightly more as well when I realised whilst reading operaghost96's story "The runner" that I never actually explained the purpose of the pendant. So there's the explanation. _

_Astarte: *gets up slowly off the ground* I hate you so much!_

_Quiet you. Now, until next chapter my dear readers this is sayonara from me the psychotic author_

_Astarte: Ciao_


	16. Of Hell and Angels

_A bit shorter than what I usually write but still, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

The sun was barely beginning to rise over the horizon but Astarte had demanded they appear for her class. She had sent her familiar Mizu to wake the class up in a rather uncalled for method. Mizu, being a dragon of the water, had waited in the centre of the building before using its abilities to drop the equivalent of a bucket full of water on every student simultaneously. The resulting shrieks and yells had resulted in them finding the water dragon collapsed on its back rolling and laughing its head off. In their anger, they didn't realise the cackling familiar had forced them to chase it through the forest to their training area.

"Ah, finally. You lot certainly took your time. Are you ready for training?" Astarte asked them as Mizu coiled around her shoulders and stuck his tongue out at them. They all glared at the draconic demon. "Now, I realised that actually, you lot know very little about demons. So, rather than train out here, I'm going to educate you a little about demon origin."

They all stared at her as if she was insane. "Why?" They said in unison.

"Simple. Without this knowledge of your past, how can you ever hope to improve your skills?" She said. "Now, come on. Aniue said we can use one of the classrooms in the cram school for these lessons." She said before turning and leading them towards the cram school. They each began to follow, curious as to what caused the change of tactics for her. As they approached the cram school, some of the ordinary students spotted them and began to whisper whilst their teacher approached Astarte.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded as he watched each of the students carefully.

"I've come to use one of the classrooms to teach my class some demon history. I already have permission to use the rooms from the head of the branch so if you have an issue take it up with him." She said simply. He looked like he was about to say something else when a flame of purple flickered near him. "I assume you have no issues correct?" He nodded before letting them walk past without another word. As she did a flame ignited at the end of his coat, causing both him and his class to panic. They all stared at her back. "Don't ever doubt my word."

In the classroom, she stood behind the teacher's desk whilst they all took seats at the desks. As they did, the door opened to reveal a white dog with a green hamster on its back. She watched as the two animals headed over to the desk and hopped onto it before watching her. She watched them briefly before turning to the class.

"So what are you meant to be teaching us?" Ron asked from his spot at the back next to Drake. Astarte smirked and walked around to the front of the desk.

"Tell me, what do you lot know about the nine circles of Hell and their significance?" She asked. The class fell silent. She walked backwards and forwards at the front of the room, waiting for an answer. "Anyone?" She paused when Cassandra raised her hand. "Yes Cassandra."

"The nine circles of Hell each represent a different sin and are ruled by one of the eight Baal and then Satan himself." Cassandra said. Everyone stared at her but she continued anyway. "The first level is Limbo and is ruled by Beelzebub, then there's Lust which is ruled by Amaimon, next is Gluttony which is ruled by Agramon." As she spoke she counted off the circles on her fingers. "The fourth circle is Greed and ruled by Azazel, then there's the fifth which is Anger and Belial is in charge of, then the sixth is Violence which Iblis rules over. Seventh is Heresy, ruled by Samael, eighth is fraud ruled by Egyn and the last circle is the circle of betrayal, ruled by Satan."

Astarte nodded before turning to the chalkboard behind her and drawing a large diagram on it. "Gehenna is ruled by a hierarchy based on power, this I'm sure you already know. At the top is Satan, and then there's me and finally the eight Baal." She said.

"Wait, if there's ten rulers, why are there only nine circles?" Autumn asked. Astarte didn't even turn to look at her, she merely continued talking.

"The way it works is that I am seen as the angel of Satan so technically, whilst I rule over all of Gehenna, I do not rule a circle of my own. I merely sit upon the throne beside my father as he rules over the circle of betrayal." She paused before continuing. "Can anyone tell me the significance of the nine?" She asked. No one answered. "When Satan fell from Heaven, he and his followers fell for nine days and nine nights. The nine circles is a twisted reminder of that fact." She paused momentarily, sensing that something wasn't quite right with the surroundings. There was something coming that shouldn't be there. She shook her head before continuing.

"Now, my original plan was to have you lot learn the same way I learned. By having you make notes out of this." She clicked her fingers and the biggest book some of them had ever seen appeared and landed on the front desk with a large thud. "And then reading through a tome like this for homework every day." She clicked her fingers and a second, slightly smaller book compared to the first appeared and landed on the desk next to the first. "And that's the smallest tome of them all." They all stared in horror. "However, I realised that it may have been a bit harsh to do that to you so instead, I will teach you from my own knowledge." She turned back to the board, clicking her fingers so that the books disappeared.

"Now, let's start with what happens when a soul is damned. It first arrives in Limbo where a soul falls burning to the shores of the river that leads the soul to where it will be judged. The souls are then herded onto the boat of Charon. He carries the souls across the river to where they will receive their judgement. A spiked wheel sits beneath the limbs of he who judges the damned. He reads your sins and decides which circle you will be forever damned to. To send you there, he impales the soul a spike of the wheel and then spins it."

The class paled at the sound of what Limbo is like, knowing that some of them were already damned to the eternal fires of the abyss ruled by demons. Astarte paused, glancing at them before continuing. "Then we come onto the circle of Lust….." She stopped when she heard the sound of wings upon the wind. She turned towards the door and began walking towards it. As she did, Mephisto and Amaimon returned to their normal forms from their animal forms and slowly followed her.

"Why can we hear wings?" Amaimon murmured. The three of them stared at the door as Astarte reached towards it when she spotted it. A brilliant white light shone through the cracks in the doorway, meaning that it could be only one thing. The three demons leapt back as the door burst open and a person surrounded in a bright light entered.

"Am I disturbing your lesson here demon queen?" The stranger asked. Astarte, whilst shielding her eyes with her arm, snarled at him. "Oh come now, is that anyway to talk to a member of family?" Everyone froze.

"Family?" The collective question emerged from them all as the man let the light fade slightly, enabling them to see him. He had hair that was a blonde so pale it looked white, his skin was pale as virgin snow and upon his back were wings made of feathers of the purest white. He smiled softly at her.

"I'm your cousin, Michelangelo, Queen Astarte. Your mother, the blind angel was my aunt." He said. "My father is your uncle." She tilted her head to one side before glancing at the others then back at him.

"And who is my uncle?" She asked, but secretly knowing who it most likely was.

"That would be me, Demon Queen Astarte." A second male voice said. Another man, slightly taller than the first and who seemed to give of an even brighter glow stepped forward. The class murmured to one another, trying to see if anyone knew who this stranger was. Astarte, Mephisto and Amaimon all growled at him, instantly recognising him from what their history had told them.

"The most loyal servant of God. The one so eager to ensure God is pleased. The Archangel and most well known of those in heaven. Gabriel." He smirked at them before stepping forward and looking straight at Astarte.

"How have you been, my foul and unholy niece?"

* * *

_Yep, Astarte's uncle is the archangel Gabriel. I'm curious as to how many of you actually saw that coming considering how little I have actually revealed about Astarte's family on her mother's side. Anyway, I hope you lot enjoyed and I'm apologising in advance if updates get a little scarce from now on. It's just that due to external circumstances, i.e. exams, I will not be able to update as often as I would like. But I hope you lot enjoyed this chapter. And until the next one it's sayonara from me the psychotic author._


	17. An unwanted observer

Everyone stared at the archangel. Those gathered agreed that the two worlds shown could never be more apart. On one side, were three of the children of Satan. They were surrounded by shadows and blinded by the light that emitted from the other two. The two angels of heaven. Gabriel glanced over the class, sensing the sins that were buried like parasites into their very souls. The sins that sat and stagnated their souls, rotting them from their cores out. Then there was the child of Zarathos. He watched her intently, her head bowed to avoid eye contact with him due to his higher rank, as was tradition with angels. He smirked and looked back towards his foul, unholy niece who stood before him defiantly.

"So, tell me, my foul niece, why are you doing this?" He asked her. She glared at him, the darkness of her home surrounding and tainting her in his opinion. He waited for her to respond.

"I'm training this lot to help them learn control. Once they establish control, they can seize control of their lives and make their own choices." She said. He almost laughed. Of course she would think he was referring to the class of half-breeds and sinners. He shook his head briefly before looking at her again.

"No. I mean, why do you keep acting like a demon when you're not?" He said. The class murmured at his words but continued to watch. "You are the child of an angel, why do you continue to hide in the shadows?" He asked her.

"I am the daughter of Satan. I am queen of the demons. I am not pretending to be a demon or hiding in the shadows." She snapped, her eyes glowing dangerously. Beside him, Michelangelo moved slightly. A hand stilled him. A slight shake of the head prevented him from attacking her. They had been sent merely to investigate, not to intervene.

"Little one, there is so much potential within you. You are the daughter of Evening's Dawn. There is a place for you in Paradise. All you need do is accept that you are an angel." He said. He waved his hand over her and the group stared in amazement as a part of Astarte they had never seen stepped forward and stood before them. Not only that, but the form behind it shifted and appeared more demonic. The angel was pale with dark purple hair. But she had no tail, wings of black and purple feathers and wore a purple blindfold. Gabriel smiled. "Sweet, compassionate Evening's Dawn. There's so much awaiting for you back in Paradise. Our lord is willing to welcome you back. Forget the spawn of the fallen one and return home, sweet sister." He said.

_I wish I could Gabriel, but I belong with my daughter. She is the child of the Evening's Dawn and the Morning Star. And if she wishes, she will go to Paradise when she wants. But I will not leave her. _As if to prove her point, the angel form faded and Astarte returned to normal.

"You heard my mother. She's not leaving. So fuck off." She snarled. Gabriel watched her intently when he noticed something off about her left eye. He looked before smirking.

"Fine, I will leave you to rot in the shadows. But I hope you will soon see sense Evening's Dawn." He turned and began to walk towards the door. But as he did, he paused just when he reached the door. "By the way, I do like those flecks of blue and gold in your left eye Astarte. They remind me so much of your father's eyes." He grinned when he saw all three of them stiffen at his words. He left through the door along with Michelangelo and the light that had embraced them faded as well. As soon as they did, Astarte and Amaimon both let out pained hisses and shook their arms, the angered burns on them rubbing against the clothing and losing skin.

"That stings!" Amaimon seethed as skin fell from where his clothing rubbed against the blisters. Samael on the other hand just continued to glare at her. She glanced at him but looked away.

"How long?" He suddenly said. She looked at him but spotted him trying to look at her left eye. She quickly turned away. "How long as he been watching through your eyes?" He demanded. Everyone simply stared at them in confusion.

Astarte sighed. "Since the trial. He contacted me, wanting me to inform him of how training was going. Then he decided he wanted to see for himself, so I said he could use my eye." She murmured. Samael just kept glaring before he growled and grabbed her arm, surprising everyone present.

"Why?! Your form could burn! Why are you letting him do this?! Don't you realise what you've done?!" He demanded. She growled and wrenched her arm from his grip.

"I am not possessed! He is watching through my eyes and that alone! He would never possess me!" She roared at him. The class watched the argument before it got too much for one of them.

"What are you talking about?!" Kaito demanded, his anger starting to the better of him. "Who's watching us?!"

"She's allowing Satan to watch us through her eyes. Her left eye is being used by Satan to watch us all." They all gasped, shocked by this. Astarte kept her head down. "Show them." Samael snapped. She shook her head. "Show them!"

She sighed and lifted her head to reveal her left eye. It was still violet. But now there were flecks of blue and gold within it as well as a red pupil. Whilst many of the class had not seen the one they all feared in the flesh, they knew instinctively to fear that eye. For it was the eye of the god of demons. The eye of Satan. They looked at it in horror.

"So...he can see us now?" Yuki murmured. Astarte nodded.

"If he wants, I could also let him speak to you." She paused before sighing. "And he wants to." She closed her eyes before opening them again, a blue flame appearing on her left one.

_Well, if it isn't the class of misfits? Why am I not fucking surprised that you're all scared shitless of me? _This voice was wrong for her. It was too old, too cold. It cackled before continuing. _Now, as you can know doubt tell, I'm using my beautiful daughter's eyes to watch you little fuckers and see how your training is going. If it goes well, you little bastards are going to be of great use to me. So, I'll be keeping a close fucking eye on you._

Astarte closed her eyes and opened them again, the blue flame gone and her eyes returning to some form of normality. "I think now would be a good time to end this lesson. We will continue tomorrow." She said. They all silently stood and left, each fighting back the trembles that ran throughout their body as they left the room. Once they were gone, Astarte let out a sigh. "They weren't supposed to find out this way. Neither were you."

"How were we supposed to find out?" Amaimon asked.

"When I was ready, I would tell you." She growled. "Damn Gabriel." Samael watched before walking and tilting her chin up to face him.

"He only takes over your eye when you are teaching them right?" He asked. She nodded. "Then I suppose this isn't too bad. I imagine it could be alot worse. But for now, we will keep this a secret from the Vatican. If they ever found out Satan was using you to watch the class, you'd be exorcised in seconds." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Aniue. But this was the only way I could think of that would stop him from actually coming to Assiah to see how training was going. I should have told you straight away." She said, wrapping her arms around him. He simply sighed and rested his head on top of hers. Normally, any number of words would trip off of his tongue to comfort her. But for once, the trickster who spoke with words of poisoned honey was speechless.

Back in Heaven, Gabriel waited for Michael to visit him. When he did, he seemed angered. "You spoke to that little freak!" He demanded.

"Our lord asked me to go and talk to her in the hopes of getting the Evening's Dawn to come back to us. But it did not work out." Gabriel said calmly. Michael slammed his blade down onto the desk in front of him. "Do you not understand what this means, Michael? He has no choice now but to make her see by force. It is the only thing she understands."

Michael looked at him curiously before he understood what he meant. "Of course. He'll send me to deal with her then. And I'll make sure the little monster is taught some manners before her death."

* * *

_Ok, I don't know if this is the best it could be but I hope you lot enjoyed it. So there will be more about the circles in the next chapter or two and then we'll go back to the training. So until next time this is sayonara from me, the psychotic author._


	18. Another improbable being

_Yes, I'm not dead. I merely had to go onto a temporary hiatus whilst other external factors took over. *cough*exams*cough, cough* But anyway, enjoy._

* * *

An angered sky reigned over the town the next day. Astarte sat on the roof of Mephisto's home and sighed. There was no way she was going to see the sun-rise today with the weather as it was. She got to her feet and stretched, her tail coiling and uncoiling rapidly as her joints clicked. She rubbed her eyes, the lack of sleep starting to take its toll upon her. Even now, she could hear them arguing in the back of her mind. "Why won't you SHUT UP?!" She growled, startling the birds in a nearby tree and making them take wing. Another sigh passed her lips.

"You should be able to deal with this." Mikzuki's voice sounded from behind her. She didn't even bother turning round.

"What do you want?" She said. She kept facing forward, knowing that the minute she tried to face Mikzuki, she would want to kill her.

"You are the queen of Gehenna. A few voices shouldn't bother you." Mikzuki said. She let out a long sigh before turning and walking past the young demoness. "You are the most powerful demon in the realm, as much as I hate to admit it. If you can't handle a few voices, what hope have the rest of us?" Astarte paused momentarily before continuing to walk off. But she knew she was right. If she let the voices in her head get the better of her, what hope was there for those in her realm or the children that placed their trust and their lives in her hands? She let out another sigh, what trust? She had already betrayed that trust once by lying to them about Samael. And now it was betrayed again by her lying about the presence of Satan in their classes.

_Why the fuck are you wandering around Assiah, looking like a kicked puppy?_ Her father's voice barged into her mind, unbidden.

"I have to show the class that they can trust me still. But that's going to be a bit hard." She said. She folded her arms across her chest as she headed towards the classroom.

_And you're certain that you can't use your flames to make the little fuckers trust you?_ Satan asked. She had to smile at this. Trust her father to suggest the most violent method.

"Positive father. The Vatican will have me exorcised if I do." She said.

_I still don't understand why you're training those little fuckers for those shit-heads. All they've done to you is tried to harm you. I say teach the little fuckers about how to be demons then sit back and watch the shit hit the fan. _

"That's the thing though. The Vatican has not provided me with an incentive to teach the class how to work with the Order. Unless they do so, I may be more inclined to train them to aid the realm of Gehenna." She said. She heard his laughter echoing throughout his mind.

_That's my fucked-up daughter. Well, all I will do is sit back and watch the madness ensue. But for now, I may ease my observations on your class. Understand?_

"Yes father." She heard him chuckle before he faded from her mind. She let out a long sigh. At least that got her father off of her back for a while but in her mind, one question replayed itself on a loop. How could she get the class to trust her again?

The class trudged towards the classroom. It was too early for them, with them all being awoken by the dull screeches of Shabriri who had flown over the roof of their dorm, screeching his lungs out. As they approached, they heard a voice singing out of the classroom and echoing down the halls. It was female which narrowed it down to only one person for them.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead __Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow_

"Please don't tell me Shrek is having a mud bath in our classroom." Ron said, earning a snicker from the others. They pushed open the door to see Sora and Chikyuu sitting on the desk, watching their mother dance around the room, shaking her hips whilst singing along as she put books down on the desks. She spun around to face them as well as Amaimon and Samael who leant against the desk and spotted them.

"Uh how long have you been there?" She asked. The class glanced at each other.

"Long enough." Drake said. They stared at each other for an uncomfortable moment before Astarte cleared her throat and began walking past.

"Anyway, if you lot will follow me for a moment, I have something I need to collect from the library before we begin. You lot better follow so then you know where it is." She said, quickly pushing past them before nigh on sprinting down the corridor. They reluctantly followed, all grinning at the fact they had caught her with her guard down.

The library itself seemed rather daunting from the doors to the room. Astarte stood outside and waited. "Ok, this is the library you lot will use. It's filled with every book that will aide in teaching you a little demon history. Now a word of advice, do not piss off the librarian. They can hold a grudge. Watch." She said before taking Samael's top hat and jacket and pulling the top hat low over her eyes. It was striking how similar they did appear. She pushed the door open and walked forward. "Haku?" She called out, throwing her voice to sound like Samael's. Instantly a book flew through the air and knocked the top hat from her head whilst she ducked.

"What did I say would happen if you ever showed your face in here again?!" An angered voice called. They all looked to see what had to be one of the angriest sixteen year old storming towards them. They were short, with green-gray eyes and neck length brown hair. They also wore jeans with white sneakers, a black t-shirt with "don't piss me off, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies" written on it and a choker with metal beads. They glared down in anger but stopped when they realised it was Astarte whose head they had attempted to take off with a book. "Oh, I'm sorry princess, I didn't realise." They said. Astarte got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"No problem Haku. Class, this is Haku Kazehana, the librarian and a chaos demon. Why not show them your true form?" She asked. Haku nodded before shifting so that they now resembled a transparent blob, roughly about the size of their heads with tentacles.

"What the hell is it?" Nao murmured. Astarte's tail suddenly appeared behind him and smacked him in the head.

"Haku is a chaos demon. They are formed by psychic emissions given off by both humans and demons. This little one was found by the order and given to Aniue to keep an eye on. Originally, they're part of a large "cloud" before they separate and then "hatch". Quite interesting little demons as they have the ability to hop between dimensions and have amazing tracking abilities. If you ever have a question, ask Haku." She turned and looked at the little blob. "I need the copies of "paradise Lost."

"All of them?"

"Enough for the class." Astarte murmured. Haku nodded and vanished momentarily before reappearing, several books wrapped in their tentacles. She took them from the tentacles before nodding and leaving, leading the class back to be taught more about their monstrous heritage. But when they approached, something was wrong. Those amongst them who could influence attraction felt their powers grow stronger. Others felt the desire to hunt down the thing they desired most increase.

"What is this?" Drake muttered. No one knew. Astarte pushed open the door slowly, her blade drawn when she spotted them.

"Another one?" She murmured.

"Another what?" Cassie said when she suddenly sensed a blessed peacefulness. One that could only occur if a holy being was present.

"Oh, are you the teacher?" A male voice said. They all forced their way to the doorway, much to the dismay of Astarte who was standing in said doorway and got knocked out of the way. The boy was dressed in black finger less gloves along with long grey pants, a black belt with silver buckle in the shape of a skull, an un-tucked plain white sleeved shirt under a green zipper hoodie with cream coloured rims, a pair of black boots with red straps and a silver chain with a black cross hanging upside down around his neck. He also had medium short, wavy Sable brown hair with deep forest green tips with three red beads that are attached to one strand of hair on the left side of his face. His right eye appeared to glow golden whilst his left was a dull brown. A long, thin, jet-black tail, tipped with an arrow-head shaped end waved behind him and his long ears, the symbols of most demons, twitched.

"It would appear that she is your teacher." The black coyote beside the boy stated. Astarte noticed the blue scarf around its neck. So it was the boy's familiar? It looked at the class then back at Astarte before turning its attention to the boy again.

"Just exactly, who are you two?" Astarte asked.

"My name is Ryan Parnell and this is Crow. I came here so that I could learn to control my powers." With this Ryan hopped down from the table he had been sitting on, revealing a feature that stunned even the expressionless Amaimon. Upon his back were a pair of black-feathered wings. Which to the three eldest demons meant only one thing.

"That's not probable." Amaimon murmured, making the class look from them to the boy and back.

"What's wrong? Astarte has wings, why are you freaking out?" Jenna said.

"Perhaps, they know why I have these particular wings." Ryan said. "And it's because I am the son of the demon of Greed and Aneal. Aneal is an angel." The class all stiffened. "Just like the princess Astarte, I am the child of a demon and an angel. Therefore I am half angel."

* * *

_So yes, we have another half-angel in the class. Not as powerful as Astarte but still, a half-angel. _

_Astarte: I don't like it._

_You don't like anything. But yeah, I hope you lot enjoyed and until the next chapter this is sayonara from me the psychotic author._


End file.
